Secret Files Saga
by Uzumaki Hyuuga Saga
Summary: O futuro é algo incontrolavél? Você é quem faz seu destino e é isso que importa, a não submissão àqueles que tentam te escravizar de varias formas.O que acontece quando Youkais e Humanos se tornam aliados em uma causa unica? Só há uma solução, a glória.
1. Prólogo

SECRET FILES SAGA

PRÓLOGO

_Makai, dezessete anos atrás_

- Nasceram, Hiei, dois meninos. Você agora é avô...

- Como se eu me importasse tanto com isso...

- Pare de falar besteiras, até parece que você ia gostar se algo acontecesse com eles, ou com sua filha... – falou o Youkai raposa em forma humana.

- Poderia acontecer, mas eu não ligaria...

Ele estava errado e pagou um preço alto por isso, pois alguns dias após o nascimento dos gêmeos Tori e Dotler, sua filha fora cruelmente assassinada. Os bebês foram salvos por Mukuro que lutou com o Youkai que tinha cometido aquele ato.

Os anos avançaram e os dois foram treinados como fortes guerreiros. Tori demonstrava um grande talento para espada e fogo, enquanto Dotler criava armas com sua energia e tinha controle do ar. Aos seis anos Tori ganhara um Jagan, pois um antigo Youkai profeta antes de morrer fizera uma profecia que dizia que ele era escolhido para uma missão importante, mas que para isso ele deveria ter um terceiro olho. O treino para ele fora muito intenso e tanto Tori como Dotler chegaram ao nível de Hiei aos quinze anos.

Nessa idade conheceram o Youkai metamórfico Rayan, que se uniu aos dois e viajaram pelo Makai em busca de Zagi, o Youkai que havia assassinado a mãe dos gêmeos. Mas sua busca foi em vão, porque Zagi havia partido do Makai há alguns anos. Os três decidiram ir a Terra, para lutar contra Zagi e assim vingarem sua família.

Ao se depararem com as dificuldades, encontraram Yusuke e Kuwabara e assim o mundo espiritual deu um cargo aos três jovens Youkais, Os Caçadores de Youkais. Logo no primeiro caso em que se envolvem conhecem o meio-youkai Inuyasha e a humana Kagome.

- Eu prometo pra mim mesmo que vou tirar o olho dela, o cachorrinho não vai gostar nada se perceber... – pensou Tori. Ele descobre alguns meses após isso que Kagome gostava dele, um ano mais tarde eles se casam. Inuyasha logicamente não gostou disso, mas, teve que deixar de lado e se render.

A primeira pista de Zagi finalmente surgiu, em um país distante de onde se encontravam. Ele hipnotizava jovens humanas, usava os corpos delas para algo sempre desconhecido. Após isso as usava para fins de diversão e matava.

- Tori, Dotler e Rayan, vocês terão reforços dessa vez, duas Youkais estarão esperando por vocês no Aeroporto em Londres. Sua viagem demorará um pouco, vocês devem fazer uma escala na Austrália, outra no Havaí, outra em Nova York e por fim chegarão a Londres. Lá vocês receberão instruções melhores dessa missão. – disse Koenma, Os Youkais se animaram.

- Agora nós iremos pega-lo, nem que seja meu ultimo ato, mas eu o destruirei – disse Dotler.

- Nossa prioridade agora é salvar a possível vitima Zagi não pode continuar levando a melhor.

- E não irá Irmão – disse Tori por fim.


	2. Bruxos, Elfos, Anões e muitos outros

SECRET FILES SAGA

Capitulo I:

Bruxos, Elfos, Anões e muitos outros

Após cansativas vinte e cinco horas e meia de viagem os três Youkais chegaram a Londres, onde encontraram duas belas Youkais os esperando. Elas também eram gêmeas, mas não eram tão iguais quanto Tori e Dotler. As duas seguravam um cartaz procurando os três.

- Somos nós – disse Rayan fitando a que estava de frente pára ele. Ela deu um leve sorriso.

- Quem é o Tori e quem é o Dotler? – Perguntou a Segunda.

- É só olhar pela mão, o que tiver aliança é o Tori, que no caso é ele – explicou Dotler apontando o irmão.

- É muito esclarecedor, principalmente se no meio de uma batalha tivermos que diferenciá-los rapidamente...

- Mas deixando isso de lado, quais são seus nomes? – perguntou Rayan.

- Eu sou Miyoru.

- E eu sou Maikalin. – a única diferença aparente entre as duas era o cabelo, o de Miyoru era menor do que o de Maikalin.

- E onde vamos? – perguntou Tori.

- Para mesma estalagem que nós. Mas primeiro temos que nos reunir com o Ministro.

Seu passado havia lhe trazido ali várias vezes, mas pela primeira vez ele estaria ali após ter destruído Voldemort. Harry Potter era um bruxo muito conhecido por seus atos e por acontecimentos do destino. Dessa vez o Ministro havia chamado ele para conversarem no gabinete, mas o porquê disso tudo nenhum deles sabia.

- Potter, acabo de criar uma nova divisão que vocês se equivalerão aos Aurores. Decidi batizá-lo com o nome que vocês usavam em Hogwarts...

- Como assim – perguntou Harry assustado. O Ministro sorriu e Harry continuou - A Armada de...

- Isso mesmo, A Armada de Dumbledore. E chamei alguns dos antigos membros para ajudá-lo. – A porta se abriu, alguns de seus amigos de escola estavam lá. Rony, Hermione, Gina, Luna e Neville. Harry sentiu que algo estava acontecendo.

- Vocês serão os primeiros membros da Armada de Dumbledore, eu também chamei mais três pessoas, mas elas chegarão apenas no dia seguinte. Amanhã eu explicarei o caso para vocês. Podem ir.

Harry estava feliz depois de encontrar seus amigos, atualmente ele estava trabalhando fora, na França, onde os antigos comensais da morte tinham fugido e ele estava tentando prender todos os que não haviam morrido. Depois de longos minutos de silencio Hermione falou.

- Harry, como é bom vê-lo de novo. Sabe, durante esse ano nós ficamos imaginando como estaria sendo lá na França.

- Tem sido difícil, mas conseguimos muitas prisões. A maioria ainda está solta...

- Mas também não é um trabalho fácil, todos eles são muito poderosos – comentou Rony, Harry reparou que Gina o observava atentamente. Então ele se lembrou de quando os dois namoraram, ainda em Hogwarts.

No dia seguinte a Armada de Dumbledore encontrou o Ministro em seu gabinete. Dessa vez já haviam mais sete pessoas. Harry reparou que três homens usavam capas pretas e anéis iguais no indicador da mão direita.

Havia uma pequena televisão onde um bebê olhava para todos na sala.

- Agora que estamos todos reunidos, eu vou lhes apresentar cada um dos presentes aqui. – disse o Ministro, ele começou pelos três bruxos sentados nas cadeiras. – Esses são Hans Obrich, Auror, um excelente bruxo. Michelle Macmilan, tendo a mesma profissão dele. Agora o mais complicado...

- Eu explico. – disse o bebê no monitor. – Existem outros mundos alem da terra, outros planos de existência para ser mais específico. Eu sou Koenma, senhor do mundo espiritual, é onde as almas vão antes do destino final. Nós mantemos pouco contato com o mundo humano, um deles é o Ministro da magia.

- E além do mundo espiritual, há uma dimensão que nós chamamos de Makai, ode Youkais, como nós nascemos. Alguns são ruins, outros bons, mas nós cinco trabalhamos para o mundo espiritual. Caçamos Youkais aqui na terra que fazem coisas erradas. – explicou um homem, que como os outros que estavam encostados na parede, usava capa preta.

- Obrigado Tori – agradeceu Koenma.

- Agora que já explicamos algumas coisas para eles, eu vou nos apresentar. Tirem os capuzes por favor. – Os Youkais tiraram o capuz de sua capa. – Eu sou Tori, o meu gêmeo é o Dotler. O Outro aqui é o Rayan, a de cabelo mais curto é a Miyoru e a outra é a Maikalin. Agora por favor, Koenma, a nossa missão.

- A missão de vocês é simples: tragam um milk-shake de ovomaltine pra mim!

- Você ta brincando... – comentou Rony.

- Sim, estou. – dizia Koenma entre risadas, mas logo ficando sério - Há um Youkai que trafica Youkais para alguns bruxos e bruxos para Youkais. Seu nome é Zagi, ele tem seu bando. Entre eles temos Youkais, bruxos, gigantes e Elfos. Toda noite do primeiro dia do mês ele enfeitiça uma humana e faz com que ela sirva a ele fazendo trabalhos sujos e por fim ele abusa de seu corpo e o devora. Como hoje é primeiro dia do mês, recebemos a informação que uma garota, mais ou menos da idade de vocês fora hipnotizada por Zagi e ele fez seu chamado. Sua missão é entrar no esconderijo dele e salvar a garota. Cuidado com as criaturas que ele tem, pois elas são perigosas.

- E onde fica o esconderijo de Zagi? - perguntou Dotler.

- Em um armazém, próximo ao Beco Diagonal... Os bruxos irão conduzi-los até lá.

Tori havia se preparado para a missão, ele agora estava em frente a uma lareira junto com todos. O Ministro da Magia deu a instrução de como iriam chegar ao tal Beco Diagonal.

- Acho que vocês devem ir de pó de flu, aparatar não daria muito certo... Para os Youkais, o pó de flu transporta vocês para qualquer lugar que esteja na rede de flu. É só jogá-lo na lareira e falar o destino bem alto.

- Façam como eu. – disse Rony. – Beco Diagonal! – o fogo ficou verde e ele entrou, sumindo nas chamas. Tori se apressou. Pegou o pó no vasinho de planta.

- Beco diagonal. – ele entrou. Sentiu tudo rodopiar, via várias pessoas passando, em alguns segundos ele saiu na lareira, avistou Rony. Caiu e andou para frente.

Um a um eles chegaram e seguiram, por dentro do bar até a saída. As ruas de Londres fizeram Tori se lembrar de Tóquio, muito movimentadas. Ele retirou a faixa que usava na testa, olhou com o Jagan para frente, para os lados e finalmente encontrou Zagi.

- Sigam-me

Tori percebeu que o grupo o seguia, ele parou em frente a um deposito. Sem cerimônia derrubou a porta. Voaram vários raios verdes em sua direção, batendo no seu peito sem fazer nada. Os bruxos do grupo sacaram suas varinhas. Rayan parou ao lado de Tori.

- Cada um dos outros vai pegar um Youkai. Nós devemos encontrar Zagi.

- Tem razão - Os dois se moveram rapidamente em direção a um corredor, no fim havia uma escada para cima e outra para baixo. Tori tirou o Capuz e olhou nas duas direções.

- Em cima não tem nada, em baixo tem alguns anões e mais ao fundo... Zagi e a garota.

Eles desceram as escadas rapidamente, chegando a uma grande sala. Os anões rapidamente se prontificaram e correram em direção aos dois Youkais.

- Olá baixinhos, nós viemos para bater em vocês...

Dotler e Maikalin estavam lutando próximos ao corredor onde Tori e Rayan entraram, Dotler observara que eles haviam descido as escadas.

Vários feitiços voavam em todas as direções, mas mesmo que pegassem nos Youkais, eles não surtiam efeito.

Dotler fez o ar correr contra seu adversário, esmagando-o na parede. Ele ficou sufocado com o golpe do caçador e desmaiou. Dotler observou a sua volta. Os bruxos lutavam contra seus adversários, Miyoru estava apenas brincando enquanto Maikalin estava sentada em cima de uma caixa. Por mais alguns minutos eles ficaram esperando os membros da Armada de Dumbledore vencerem seus adversários.

- Dotler, Maikalin, sigam em frente. – disse Miyoru. Dotler partiu na frente desceu a escada e entrou em uma grande sala.

Os anões não agüentaram. Foram arremessados e desmaiaram. Tori e Rayan passaram correndo por eles.

Rayan entrou na frente, passou velozmente por um corredor. Entrou em uma saleta e seguiu em frente. Zagi estava parado de frente para ele, a garota que eles vieram salvar estava ao fundo, parada. Rayan deu um soco em Zagi, mas ele pareceu não sentir.

- Saia da frente Rayan! – gritou Tori. Rayan pulou e Tori passou por baixo dele, com uma espada, partindo Zagi ao meio. Zagi sorriu e transformou-se em água. Refez-se atrás de Rayan.

- Tori e Rayan, hoje eu deixo vocês levarem a melhor... Estou atrasado mesmo... – Zagi retornou ao estado de água e fugiu, saindo pelo ralo. Tori socou o chão nervosamente.

- Fique calmo, nossa missão está cumprida.

Rayan andou em direção a garota, reparou que ela estava nua. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou assustada para ele. Rayan parou de frente para ela, tirou sua capa e colocou sobre o corpo da moça, que era muito bonita.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou Rayan. Ela olhou para ele e demorou a responder.

- Cho Chang... – ela respirava ofegante.

- Cho, ele fez algo contra você?

- Não, ele...ele me controlou e...se não fosse por vocês eu... – ela começou a chorar, colocou a cabeça no ombro do Youkai sem se importar. Rayan passou a mão na cabeça dela.

- Tudo passou, agora você está a salvo. Nós iremos sair daqui, feche a capa. Cho fechou a capa de Rayan, o Youkai ficou admirado com a beleza da garota. Instantes depois Dotler e Maikalin entraram na sala.

- Eu o deixei escapar – começou Tori – me desculpem...

- Mas nossa missão está cumprida Tori. – Maikalin passou a mão na cabeça de Tori. – Vocês dois eram tão pequenos...

- Como assim?

- Eu vi vocês nascerem, eu peguei vocês no colo...

Rayan não deu ouvidos a conversa, Cho agora parecia estar calma e decidiu perguntar algo para ele.

- O que ele era?

- O mesmo que eu, o Tori... Um Youkai. Nós somos seres vindos de outra dimensão. Quando chegarmos ao ministério da magia poderemos te explicar melhor.

- E qual é seu nome?

- Rayan. Você devia ver meus poderes...

Harry e Hermione entraram na sala, os dois olharam diretamente para Cho, Rayan reparou logo que ela os olhou.

- Você os conhece?

- Sim, eles estudaram na mesma escola que eu. Eu não sabia que vocês vieram com bruxos.

- Cho! – Harry correu em direção a ela – Você era...

- Sim. Não se preocupe, eu estou bem, nada aconteceu a mim.

- Então tudo bem...

- Harry, muito obrigada. Muito obrigada mesmo...

- É apenas meu trabalho – Harry demonstrava grande humildade, Rayan gostou, pois para ele a humildade estava acima de muitas coisas.

Quando Dotler foi verificar o que havia no andar superior, Rayan sentou-se em uma cadeira que estava na sala onde ele havia encontrado Zagi. Pelo menos de uma coisa ele não podia reclamar, Zagi tinha bom gosto para seus moveis. Quando Dotler voltou com uma cara de quem não gostou do que vira, Rayan logo entendeu o que ele havia visto.

- Alguém, por favor, mande um aviso para o mundo espiritual isolar o perímetro, nós temos crimes contra... Humanos e Youkais e muitas outras espécies. – disse Dotler.

- Eu vou. E aproveito e já falo com nossos amigos no Japão. – informou Tori, Ele fechou os olhos. Rayan observou sua forma espiritual partir.

- Amigos no Japão? Ele quer mesmo é falar com a mulher dele. – Rayan comentou, todos riram. Ele observou que Hans o olhara curioso, o Bruxo que menos falava no recinto olhava Rayan admiradamente.

Miyoru olhou para Rayan, e Cho que estava sentada ao lado dele. Olhou mais atenciosamente e comentou.

- Até que vocês formariam um belo casal. – os dois se entreolharam e ficaram vermelhos. Hans balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Nem tanto, a Cho só gosta de Apanhadores... – Ele riu intensamente.

Quando Tori voltou com muitos agentes do mundo espiritual, inclusive Koenma, eles partiram para o Ministério da Magia, mas dessa vez tiveram a ajuda de um item do mundo espiritual.

- É só pensar onde querem ir que isso levará ao lugar, mas todos têm que pensar.

Quando Tori sentiu seus pés tocarem o chão do gabinete do ministro, ele soltou o estranho objeto. O ministro da magia os olhou e perguntou sobre a missão, depois de um relatório detalhado por Rayan e Hermione.

- Vocês podem ir, mas caso precisarmos, nós os chamaremos novamente. – disse o Ministro.

Quando eles saíram da sala um centauro os esperava. Ele estava acompanhado por uma Elfo. O centauro usava um marcante chapéu de latão na cabeça, enquanto a Elfo usava um casaco, onde lia-se LEPRECON.

- Acho que são eles Potrus. – falou a Elfo.

- Sim, são eles Holly. Eu gostaria de falar com alguns de vocês, mas não aqui.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntou Hermione.

- Sou Potrus e essa é a capitã Holly Short. Nós somos emissários do povo das fadas.

- Certo, mais gente... – comentou um Dotler entediado.

- Sim, Dotler. Mais gente.

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Eu tenho arquivos sobre todos vocês, sem exceção. – informou o centauro.

- E para onde vamos? – perguntou Tori.

- Para o Subterrâneo. Vamos tem um elevador nesse corredor. E eu ia me esquecendo, eu quero que venham todos os Youkais, o Harry, Hermione, Cho e Hans. Os outros podem ir.

- E como vamos confiar em vocês? – perguntou Tori.

- Ele são nossos aliados Tori. – uma voz conhecida dele falou friamente. Tori mirou Hiei por alguns instantes – Não se preocupem, eu sou Hiei, o avô desses gêmeos imprestáveis...

- Imprestável é o seu...

- Vamos – disse Holly.

Eles andaram até chegarem em uma sala, Potrus abriu, tinha uma recepção, um anão trabalhava lá. Ele acenou com a cabeça para o Centauro e eles entraram em um elevador. Por longos minutos eles ficaram descendo até pararem. Quando o elevador abriu suas portas eles andaram para o que parecia uma plataforma. Potrus e Holly entraram em mais outra porta e esperaram todos chegarem.

- Aqui estamos em um Transportador. Nós do Povo das fadas usamos para subir a superfície quando temos que procurar criminosos ou fazer nosso ritual. Primeiramente vamos descer e iremos tomar um carro até a sede da LEP...

- O que é essa LEP? – perguntou Harry.

- Liga de Elite do Polícia das fadas. – apressou Holly. – Nós estamos aqui para discutir o assunto com os superiores da LEP e formarmos um esquadrão para combatermos esses perigosos criminosos. Temos recebido informações de homens e mulheres que somem, alem de Elfos, Anões, Goblins... Em fim, eles trazem Youkais para cá e os vendem como escravos e fazem o mesmo com o povo da Terra. Mas não é só isso, achamos que eles querem formar um exército para fazerem frente as nossas sociedades e destroçá-las.

- E só por aviso. Se sentirem vontade de vomitar tem sacos de vômito em seus assentos, se quiserem beber algo, ali no fundo tem um frigobar e se sentirem apertados para ir ao banheiro, por favor, segurem-se.

Quando chegaram ao destino final e desceram do Transportador onde eles haviam vindo, Dotler olhou para os lados, várias criaturas os observavam.

- Isso está cada vez mais ficando confuso – comentou para Maikalin. Ela sorriu e respondeu.

- Nem tanto, vocês três nem sabem da metade...

- Como assim? O mundo espiritual escondeu informações de nós? – perguntou Dotler, mas não precisava de uma resposta, porque ele já a tinha. "Quando eu ver o Koenma eu vou pisar na cabeça dele bem forte" pensou o Youkai. Eles andaram e entraram em um elevador.

- Para que descer de mais? – perguntou Tori. – Isso é uma espécie de fortaleza?

- Mais ou menos. – começou Holly – O povo ficou com medo quando os humanos começaram a falar, então nos escondemos no subterrâneo temendo a raça humana.

- Tolice, vocês podiam ter continuado na superfície, assim viveriam tranquilamente com os humanos – disse Rayan, a reação de Holly foi imediata.

- Você tem razão, mas nós pagamos os erros dos nossos antepassados. Sabe, um dos meus maiores medos seria a nossa descoberta por humanos. Mas se tivéssemos ficado e interagido, talvez os seres humanos se importassem com o planeta. Claro que nem todos pensam igual, isso vale para os dois lados...

Depois disso todos permaneceram em silêncio. Eles entraram em uma Van e foram dentro dessa para a sede da LEP.

Eles entraram, onde vários seres trabalhavam, passaram sob olhares curiosos e entraram em uma sala, onde um Elfo fumava um charuto muito fedorento.

- Ora ora, parece que nossos amiguinhos chegaram. Hiei quanto tempo não?

- Comandante Raiz, esperava não ter esse desprazer... – Hiei sentou em uma cadeira ao lado do comandante. Todos se sentaram em uma cadeira cada, tinha um computador na frente da cadeira de Potrus.

- Para quem não me conhece eu sou o Comandante Julius Raiz. Vocês devem ao menos fazer uma idéia vaga do porque estão aqui. Espero que essa nossa reunião seja esclarecedora para todos os lados.

- Também espero que sim. –disse Dotler ironicamente olhando Maikalin. Ela balançou a cabeça em desaprovação.

- Potrus, mostre a eles a situação. – ordenou o Comandante. O centauro trabalhou rapidamente em seu computador, uma projeção em 3D apareceu na mesa.

- Este é o nosso principal alvo, Zagi, o traficante de humanos, Youkais, e todo tipo de ser vivo maior que um anão. Atualmente suspeitamos que ele queira dominar os dois mundos, a Terra e o Makai. Sua força exata é desconhecida, assim como o numero de seguidores. Ultimamente ele tem trazido muitos Youkais de pequeno porte para os compradores nas quadrilhas de Anões e Goblins, assim a guerra entre gangues rivais no Povo das fadas fora reaberta. Além disso, ele hipnotiza Trolls e os doma, para sua força pessoal, talvez para nos atacar.

- A única solução então seria destruirmos Zagi... – concluiu Tori – se não fizermos isso agora, nunca conseguiremos...

- Tem razão – concordou Holly – Temos que parar isso agora, antes que uma guerra nos assombre e nos destrua.

- Estamos realmente a beira de uma guerra entre três mundos? – perguntou o calado Hans.

- Sim, estamos. – responde Potrus. – Então vamos montar duas equipes de operação, mas precisamos de uma ajudinha...


	3. Kayle e Kai

Capitulo II:

Kayle E Kai

Logo após a reunião que tiveram no subterrâneo, Maikalin estava decidia destruir Zagi. Tori e Dotler tinham suas razões, mas ele era mais perigoso do que se imaginava. Rayan se demonstrava calmo frente a situação, mais até que Miyoru. A gêmea de Maikalin não parecia estar muito preocupada, mas no fundo ela já imaginava o que essa missão poderia representar. Nenhum inimigo havia cometido tantos crimes e era tão poderoso quanto Zagi, alem de ter tantos aliados.

O tempo que eles estavam perdendo no subterrâneo era precioso, mas eles descansaram e guardaram suas forças. Já haviam se passado dois dias, Tori falou em ir embora algumas vezes, mas fora convencido por Holly a ficar. E assim no terceiro dia desde que haviam chegado ao subterrâneo eles tiveram uma reunião antes de saírem novamente.

- Eu quero lhes apresentar nosso especialista em planos e tecnologias. Ele é Artemis Fowl. E seu mordomo Butler. – Potrus disse ao inicio da reunião.

- Antes que vocês comecem a se apresentar, eu já conheço todos. A questão é a seguinte, ficamos sabendo que Zagi está atuando em todos países do mundo, mas ele sempre fica rodando pela Europa e pouco sai dela. Eu fiz cálculos com base em sua área de atuação, e tenho quase certeza de que ele está escondido em Edimburgo, Escócia...

- E se estiver errado? – Tori cortou Artemis secamente. Ele deu um suspiro profundo e respondeu.

- Minhas chances de erro são de cinco por cento, então...

- Mas há possibilidades, então deveríamos pensar um pouco mais antes de agir.

- Eu sei que você quer destruí-lo logo, mas...

- Você supõe a partir de que ponto?

- Sabe, eu li um dossiê sobre cada um de vocês, então...

- Não me venha com desculpas sem nexo. Só porque você sabe sobre minha vida, não significa que sabe o que eu penso. Eu acho que ele está na Rússia, e então? Vamos e convenhamos, eu tenho tantas chances de estar certo como você. Se meu Jagan pudesse localizá-lo, nesse momento um de nós estaria morto.

- E pelo jeito que você age seria você...

- Eu preferia estar morto do que ter que ficar nessas reuniões de um lado para o outro. Enquanto ficamos parados, ele está lá fora assassinando mais seres. Eu não irei seguir vocês.

- Tori, pense com calma...

- Ele tem razão, temos que agir. Mas pensar um pouco sobre onde ele está será a chave – disse Rayan. O Youkai metamórfico estava controlando a situação.

- Ele tem razão, Artemis... – comentou Butler.

Artemis parou, pensou um pouco e falou:

- Certo, Zagi pode estar em qualquer lugar. Talvez se pudéssemos construir uma maquina para ajudar o Tori a vê-lo...

- Isso é comigo também. – disse Potrus.

- E enquanto isso, poderíamos ficar de olho nos outros povos. – sugeriu Dotler.

- Então, o Tori ficará aqui, o Dotler, Rayan, Cho, Hermione, Holly e Butler irão a superfície. Desculpe Tori, mas precisaremos de você.

- Agora sim...

- E nós? – perguntou Harry.

- Vocês irão patrulhar o subterrâneo com os policiais da LEP. – disse o comandante Raiz.

- Grande idéia – comentou Maikalin. Dotler sorriu e perguntou

- Agora, podemos ir, ou vamos esperar mais?

- Acho que sim, vocês podem ir...

Dotler e Holly foram os primeiros a se levantar. Tori estava olhando a janela, Porto era onde ele ficaria até encontrarem Zagi

Quando Rayan foi eleito como líder da equipe alfa, Potrus deu um sistema de comunicação em canal exclusivo para eles. Cada um tinha um aparelho que parecia um mine telefone.

- A vantagem é que não precisa discar, é só apertar o botão verde e algum de nós irá atender.

- E se formos pegos? Como saberemos se não é um inimigo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Podemos combinar senhas... – sugeriu Butler.

Após eles combinarem algumas senhas, Holly os levou até o Transportador. Cho e Rayan conversavam tranquilamente, diferente de Hermione, que foi acalmada por Butler.

- Não se preocupe, com esses dois dificilmente seremos pegos. Eu aposto como Zagi e seus homens nem fazem idéia de onde estamos. – Rayan deu um sorriso e falou

- E se Zagi vier atrás de nós, ele terá mudado sua forma de agir. Ele nunca fez isso, mesmo sabendo que nós éramos perigosos para ele.

- Eu também acho pouco provável. O mais provável é que ele mande alguns de seus homens para nós. – Cho comentou, Holly dera a partida no transportador.

- Agora veremos se Zagi irá agir ou não... – pensou Rayan. Dotler observou o Youkai metamórfico e confirmou com a cabeça. Ele sabia o que Rayan havia pensado, porque entre os caçadores de Youkais havia um canal telepático de comunicação, e eles as vezes se comunicavam por pensamento.

Quando chegaram à superfície, alguns minutos depois, Holly usou o escudo, pois estavam no meio de humanos. Rayan e Dotler usavam suas gigantescas capas pretas e eram alvo da maior parte das atenções, o resto ficava com Butler por sua altura. Londres estava tranqüila, diferente do que eles esperavam Zagi não havia agido.

Eles decidiram almoçar, eram uma e meia da tarde, os restaurantes de Londres estavam cheios e Butler os levou a um lugar, era bastante escondido e estava bastante cheio. Era o Monte Fuji, um restaurante de comida japonesa.

O lugar era bem movimentado, haviam duas mesas no fundo, Rayan deixou Holly entrar e passar, ela usava o escudo e os humanos não a viam, nem os Youkais muito bem. Ela escolheu a do canto, e se espremeu entre Rayan e a Janela. Cho sentara ao lado dele, e Butler para completar. Do outro lado da mesa Hermione e Dotler se sentaram. Rayan pediu um Ramen miso de Porco, Butler um Yakissoba completo, Dotler o mesmo. Hermione ficou analisando o cardápio e decidiu pedir ajuda.

- Qual vocês recomendam? – perguntou Hermione olhando os três.

- Ramen miso, de frango ou porco.

- Então eu prefiro um Ramen miso de frango.

- E pra mim um de porco. – disse Cho. O garçom então perguntou.

- Algo para beber. Sake?

- Não, muito obrigado. – disse Rayan.

O garçom se foi. Hermione olhou o Youkai em sua frente. Rayan observava o restaurante e viu dois homens sentarem na outra mesa que estava vazia. Butler os encarou firmemente.

- Não sei, acho que eu já vi esses dois em algum lugar... Só não me lembro de onde... – o guarda costas franziu a sobrancelhas, olhou para Rayan.

- Só espero que não seja inimigo. – comentou Dotler, Hermione observava pelas janela como se procurasse algo. Cho olhava para todos e Rayan sorria.

- Se for, eles estarão perdidos... Hoje eu estava louco para lutar.

- Temos que evitar um confronto aqui. Estamos no centro de Londres, caso fossemos flagrados lutando, estaríamos em todos os jornais do mundo. – sussurrou Holly. Um dos homens olhou na direção de Holly, Rayan esperava que fosse coincidência.

- Fiquem de olho, vocês quatro. Caso algo aconteça eu e o Rayan ficaremos para lutar e vocês vão para longe o mais rápido possível. – Dotler falou com uma expressão séria em sua face. Cho e Hermione viraram-se para ele, Dotler as olhou de volta.

- Façam o que ele disse.

Um terceiro homem chegou, e logo após o garçom com o pedido deles. Cada um comeu o seu, prestando atenção a sua volta. Butler pagou e eles saíram, andaram até o Metro.

Em uma estação no centro de Londres eles embarcaram, e foram até perto do Big Bang. Um homem de chapéu empurrou Butler quando eles subiam as escadas da estação. Vários Youkais pularam para cima deles, Dotler conjurou uma espada e pulara, partindo todos. Quatro rápidas figuras pararam alguns metros deles. Rayan retirou sua camiseta e sorriu.

- Agora não tem volta... Butler proteja as duas e fujam, isso é uma ordem – o Youkai metamórfico deu alguns passos, um dos adversários lançou um tiro de energia espiritual, que pegou em Rayan. Ele continuou como se não houvesse acontecido nada.

Suas costas começaram a tremer, duas asas gigantescas irromperam e se abriram majestosamente. Ele as bateu e voou, dois Youkais pularam em sua direção e tentaram bater nele. Dotler deslocou ar para cima deles e os outros dois sumiram e reapareceram um do lado de Dotler e o outro em frente a Cho. Dotler pulou tentando atacá-lo, mas fora derrubado com um chute nas costas pelo outro.

Uma figura surgiu atrás do Youkai que estava em enfrente a Cho. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros, seus olhos castanhos encaravam o adversário com um olhar mortal. Ele tinha a altura de Rayan, parecia ser um pouco forte. Outro cercou o inimigos, ele tinha longos cabelos negros, seus olhos azuis brilhavam contrastando com sua pele de aparência pálida. Ele era mais alto, um pouco menor que Butler e tinha o corpo magro.

O ruivo lançara o Youkai para o alto, ele saltou e deu uma joelhada no adversário. Segurou o Youkai pelo pescoço e socou ele, estourando o corpo do adversário.

Rayan fechou os punhos e abriu, fazendo garras crescerem se voou em direção a um dos Youkais. O outro ia tacar Butler, mas parou como se tivesse uma parede invisível. Um terceiro homem estava com uma das mãos esticadas, tinha a cabeça raspada e um físico parecido com o de Butler.

- São vocês três vocês estavam no restaurante. – disse Hermione, um Youkai voou por cima de todos e o homem de cabelos negros respondeu.

- Sim. Nós três somos seus aliados a partir de agora, eu sou Kayle Brian Macmilan. E nós estamos os vigiando a três dias.

- Eu sou Marco De La Veiga, e irei matar os outros dois. – Marco estendeu o braço e os outros adversários caíram. Rayan recolheu suas asas e vestiu sua camiseta.

- E eu sou Gustav Granger, mais conhecido como Granger.

- Mais gente maluca – comentou a esquecida Holly, Granger sorriu.

- Não se preocupem, somos humanos e estamos atrás de um inimigo nosso. Vamos para um lugar mais seguro – ordenou Granger.

- E como confiaremos em vocês? – perguntou Butler.

- Eu confio, e como o líder eu assumo as responsabilidades a partir de agora.

- Se o Rayan confia, eu confio – disse Cho. Hermione olhou Dotler e ele balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos, estamos juntos há alguns anos. E se vocês três não quiserem vir, tudo bem.

- Eu irei, mesmo muito desconfiada.

- Eu também. – confirmou Hermione.

- E se eles fossem inimigos de verdade teriam nos matado antes de se apresentarem – Butler comentou os observando.

- E toda essa gente que viu?

- Eles logo esquecerão... – Kayle falou sorrindo. Bateu as palmas e todos pararam por um segundo.

Artemis e Potrus trabalhavam exaustivamente na construção da maquina que iria ajudá-los a localizar Zagi. Tori passou aquela tarde fazendo serviços burocráticos para Hiei, o rei do Makai precisava de uma ajuda do Povo das fadas, ninguém melhor do que Tori para isso. O grupo de Rayan voltaria as sete, mesma hora que o grupo de Maikalin. Artemis trabalhava pensando em como eles usariam essa maquina, ele e Potrus não haviam parado um minuto se quer.

- Acho que está na hora de darmos um pause no projeto. Eu já estou confundindo as coisas. – aconselhou o Centauro. Artemis confirmou com a cabeça.

- E devemos dormir logo, porque precisaremos de energias para amanhã.

O centauro e o garoto dirigiram-se a base da equipe, ficava dentro do prédio da LEP. Foram ao refeitório, onde a equipe de Maikalin já jantava tranquilamente.

- Onde está a equipe do Rayan? – perguntou Artemis.

- Eles disseram que iam atrasar, mas que eles trariam alguns amigos – respondeu Miyoru.

- Quem são, não fazemos idéia... - comentou Harry – Espero que todos estejam bem.

- Eu também. – comentou o centauro se servindo.

Alguns minutos depois a equipe de Rayan entra com três estranhos. Artemis fixou seu olhar no que tinha os cabelos negros, eles caiam sobre suas costas e paravam na altura da cintura.

- Eu já te vi em algum lugar... Eu só não me lembro onde...

- Ora Fowl, eu era seu colega de quarto na escola. Kayle Brian Macmilan.

- Macmilan? A sim... O que aconteceu com você?

- Naquele ano que eu saí, eu fui convidado para entrar em uma sociedade secreta de magos. A propósito, o careca se chama Granger e o ruivo Marco. Nós somos enviados da Escola de magos Ordem do Tempo. Nós somos uma sociedade secreta que poucos fora dela conhecem, mas conhecemos todos seus mundos. Nós da ordem do tempo agimos por trás dos grandes lideres, a não ser que os humanos precisem de nós agindo abertamente, como é agora. Vocês têm três grandes inimigos, mas só conhecem Zagi.

- Então há mais gente envolvida nisso? – perguntou Miyoru.

- Sim, pessoas que ninguém deveria encontrar, inimigos tão poderosos que podem se comparar a Semideuses. – Granger respondeu tranquilamente. Artemis respirou profundamente e comentou

- Eu preferia que isso fosse um pesadelo, mas como não é só devemos ter uma escolha...

- Lutar. Sim Artemis, devemos lutar. – Artemis nunca tinha visto Butler ficar daquele jeito, o guarda-costas estava com uma expressão vazia em seu olhar.

- Acho que a única saída é lutar, acho não, tenho certeza. Eu com certeza não deixaria Zagi simplesmente livre, então quem é que esteja junto com ele se prepare, porque eu estou decidido a destruir quem cruzar meu caminho. – disse Tori convicto, Marco então disse por fim.

- Agora vamos ver quem vai enfrentá-los na primeira rodada. – ele analisou todos os que estavam na mesa. – Bom, meu plano é o seguinte...

Aquela noite Rayan, Cho e Granger ficaram no primeiro turno da guarda. O Youkai ficou sentado em uma poltrona na sala de Potrus, onde Granger trocava informações com o Major Kelp. Cho estava deitada com o corpo sobre a mesa, Rayan virou-se para ela e disse:

- Pode ir dormir, caso tenhamos problemas acho que sua presença não será muito importante. Se for um grande inimigo, você não poderia nos ajudar...

- Eu sei, mas como cada um tem que fazer sua parte, se eu for dormir, o que eu estarei fazendo? – perguntou Cho olhando nos olhos de Rayan, ela então respondeu – Nada, estarei sendo inútil.

- Tudo bem então, mas caso algo aconteça você fugirá daqui...

- Então tudo bem...

O Youkai estava com sua capa longa jogada sobre a mesa, usava uma camiseta do Boca Juniors, time de futebol da Argentina, calça preta e um All Star preto. Rayan arrumou essa camiseta na missão que tiveram pelo Brasil, Argentina e Paraguai no ano anterior, sua segunda missão. Depois dela ele comprara várias roupas diferentes, e gostara do uniforme do time argentino. Granger também usava uma camiseta de um time de futebol, era o West Ham, um time da Inglaterra. Ele reparou que Rayan vestia a camiseta do Boca Juniors e aproveitou para puxar assunto.

- Você gosta de futebol?

- Gosto, já vi alguns jogos. Mas em questão de esporte eu prefiro futebol americano, muito mais disputado...

- Melhor mesmo é quadribol. – comentou Cho sorrindo – É um esporte de bruxos...

- É por isso que eu não conheço. Mas eu gosto mesmo é de um esporte que nós, os magos do tempo jogamos. Handdown, uma mistura de handebol, futebol e o futebol americano. Depois eu posso te ensinar a jogar...

- Mudando de assunto, quando termina nosso turno? – perguntou Cho. Rayan olhou no relógio do computador, ele tentou ler, mas era um alfabeto estranho.

- Não sei, esses números são estranhos. Eu não consigo ler. – Granger deu uma risada.

- Eles estão em Gnomês. Temos mais vinte minutos de turno, por isso aproveitem.

- Eu vou aproveitar e treinar um pouco depois do turno – disse Rayan, Cho o olhou um pouco espantada, Granger apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Vocês Youkais são doidos por uma luta, não conseguem ficar parados um dia se quer...

Rayan olhou para o monitor, um grupo de Goblins havia iniciado uma rebelião no presídio. Ele pegou o rádio e comunicou o Major Kelp.

- Major Kelp, há uma rebelião no Pico do Uivo, um grupo de Goblins está tentando fugir.

- Estou indo para lá, chame o Potrus.

- Cho, vá chamar o Potrus, eu e o Granger ficaremos vigiando daqui – ordenou o Youkai metamórfico, Cho saiu andando de pressa.

- Major Kelp eu mandei chamar o Potrus. Caso algo suspeito aconteça, vocês ficarão do lado de fora e nós iremos.

- Certo.

Na superfície, Hiei esperava a chegada de Yusuke, Kurama e Kuwabara assim o antigo time de detetives sobrenaturais estaria reunido novamente. Koenma estava escondendo uma parte do caso de Tori, Dotler e Rayan, e por isso ele os escolheu para ajudar. Hiei os esperava no aeroporto, era meia noite em ponto. Quando os três chegaram, o Youkai logo os levou para longe dali. Kuwabara dirigia o carro enquanto ele explicava o caso.

- Zagi está apenas usando uma marionete, creio que eles ainda não descobriram isso. – disse Hiei.

- Mas as gêmeas já sabem, não sabem? – perguntou Yusuke, Hiei balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Nossa missão é encontrar o verdadeiro Zagi para eles exterminá-lo.

- Até agora não entendi o porque do mundo espiritual esconder isso de Tori, Dotler e Rayan. – comentou Kurama.

- É por causa do segredo. Se eles souberem estaremos todos perdidos. – comentou Kuwabara.

- Tem razão, principalmente se ele os convencer a completar a arma.

O Centauro Potrus galopou rapidamente até sua sala, sentou-se em sua cadeira e depois começara a trabalhar rapidamente.

- Obrigado por me chamarem. Agora vamos ver o que eles irão fazer. Major Kelp, está na escuta?

- Sim Potrus, pode falar.

- Informe a situação.

- Há uma rebelião no pico do Uivo, mas ninguém sabe como as armas chegaram aos Goblins. Vamos verificar a situação, se precisar teremos que agir. – Potrus sabia que os inimigos deles estavam por trás disso, por isso ele teria de aconselhar o Major.

- Major Kelp, eu não posso te dar ordens, mas eu peço que seu esquadrão não haja precipitadamente. Espere o Comandante Raiz dar ordens.

- Certo, eu farei isso.

Potrus analisava as imagens, havia interferência nas câmeras e o sinal caia de vez em quando. Ele analisou os Goblins, parecia que tudo que eles fazia era parte de um plano

- Granger, você sebe que há alguém agindo por trás dessa rebelião, não sabe?

- Sim, mas quem é eu nem faço idéia. Eles estão seguindo uma estratégia já formada antes, as ações deles são muito mecânicas. – o mago olhava atentamente os monitores.

- O que está havendo?! Só pode ser brincadeira. – disse o Comandante Raiz entrando na sala.

- Infelizmente não Comandante. Mas que interferências são essas em eu sistema? Só pode ser algum problema no sinal. – o Centauro trabalhou rapidamente nas câmeras.

- Não, acho que é algum vírus. – a voz de Artemis fez Potrus parar um pouco.

- Potrus, deixe-nos ir. Vamos entrar lá e caçá-los. Há alguém que não aparece em suas imagens, isso eu tenho certeza – comentou Rayan. O Centauro disse.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com vocês, na unidade móvel.

- Correção Potrus, nós vamos. – disse o comandante Raiz – Acho que só duas pessoas devem ficar, Artemis e Tori, por precaução.

- Então preparem-se, nós sairemos em alguns minutos. – Potrus olhou as imagens. Seria possível alguém colocar um Vírus no seu sistema?

A operação montada por Rayan e Marco levou apenas os guerreiros na frente. Dotler e Granger foram os primeiros a entrarem, Kayle, Marco e Rayan os seguiam de perto. Miyoru e Maikalin estavam logo após o Youkai Metamórfico e protegiam Hans, Cho, Hermione e Harry. Os bruxos andavam com suas varinhas na mão, prontos para atacar a qualquer instante. A equipe de Encrenca Kelp estava parada logo a frente, a porta não abria de jeito nenhum, sua equipa contatava a de Potrus.

- A partir daqui a brincadeira acabou, Youkais e Magos a frente. – ordenou Dotler, o ar começou a circular em sua mão, o Youkai retraiu o braço esquerdo, depois o esticou. A porta fora carregada como papel, sendo arrastada por vários metros, derrubando paredes e esmagando os Goblins que estavam a frente.

- Vamos, e vocês se cuidem – disse Rayan. O grupo de Guerreiros avançou andando no pico do Uivo. Maikalin e Kayle atiravam bolas de fogo nos Goblins, mas não tinham muito efeito, porque eles atiravam de volta.

Havia um estreito corredor a frente deles, varias coisas pegavam fogo e para Kayle não fez diferença, pois ele passou sem dificuldades, deixando os outros para trás. Dotler e Rayan se encarregavam dos Goblins, enquanto Maikalin e Miyoru derrubavam as paredes e Marco e Granger avançavam sobre o fogo. Os Goblins revoltos sequer arranhavam com suas bolas de fogo, a guerra naquele salão estava ganha.

Kayle pressentiu um inimigo muito poderoso próximo. O Mago andava rapidamente, já esperando uma ataque. Este veio, um pouco de gelo fora lançado contra ele, tocando sua roupa e se desfazendo. A sua frente uma figura pálida, de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros sorria.

- Mago do Tempo, que prazer será matá-lo. – Kayle sabia que havia outra ordem de Magos Clássicos na Terra, eram os magos do Eclipse.

- Me diga, Mago do Eclipse, qual deve ser o nome que escreverei na sua lapide?

- Siegfried. Mas não vai adiantar nada, pois eu é que escreverei um nome em uma lapide, qual será?

- Kayle. Sabe, porque não decidimos isso na superfície? Queria mostrar minhas habilidades em publico.

- Certo. As sete da manhã está bom, quando você chegar em Londres eu saberei. E leve seus companheiros, talvez eles também se divirtam. – o sotaque do inimigo era sueco, Kayle então falou na linguagem secreta dos magos.

- Se houver traição, eu prometo que vocês pagarão caro.

- Não se preocupe logo logo você estará morto. – O Mago se transportou da penitenciaria. Kayle apenas sorriu e foi embora também.

Tori aguardava Kayle na sala, ele assistira tudo com seu Jagan e já sabia do duelo. Quando Kayle chegou ele apenas falou:

- Eu vou, e ninguém vai me impedir.

- Tudo bem, vamos cada um de nós lutar pra valer. Dessa vez ninguém me segura aqui. – disse Tori sorrindo.

- Parece que nosso amigos estão com problemas. Agora é a vez deles lutarem.

- Concordo Tori.

Harry, Cho, Hans e Hermione viram os Youkais e magos avançarem com fúria sobre os adversários. Eles ficaram com a equipe de Holly e Raiz. Não demorou muito até os Goblins atacarem-nos com armas e bolas de fogo.

Não havia porque ficar parado. O esquadrão da LEP atirou de volta, Harry foi o primeiro a sacar a varinha, Hans e Hermione também não vacilaram.

Cho ficou em duvida se sacava e enfeitiçava os Goblins ou ficava apenas olhando, preferiu a primeira alternativa. Varias bolas de fogo e raios de calor voavam contra eles, ela começara a fazer como Hans, gritava os nomes dos feitiços e derrubava o máximo de inimigos o possível.

- Impedimenta! – derrubou um Goblin logo a sua frente. O que estava atrás dele tropeçou no companheiro e fora pego por Hans. Eles pareciam nem entender o que acontecia, apenas atiravam contra os humanos que os atacavam. – Tarantalegra! – outro ficou com as pernas bambas.

Os Goblins avançavam sem muito perigo, pois eram pegos pelos feitiços, tiros ou tropeçavam nos próprios calcanhares quando corriam. As ondas de ataque não adiantaram de nada, os Goblins revoltados foram dominados e presos novamente.

Cho e Hermione ajudaram os policiais de LEP a algemar os Goblins. O comandante Raiz as elogiou, mas moderadamente.

- Vocês são boas no combate, mas suas estratégias são ruins.

"Que estratégias?" Pensou Cho sem comentar "Aquilo foi puro improviso."

Rayan e Dotler voltaram rapidamente, não estavam com uma boa expressão no rosto

- Temos que ir à superfície, na verdade nós vamos e vocês devem ficar aqui ajudando a LEP. O comando vai ficar com o Harry, mas vocês podem agir em caso necessário. – disse Rayan Ele e Dotler seguiram rapidamente sem Cho poder ver.

Nesse momento Cho sentiu um frio na espinha e um pouco de medo. Será que eles voltariam bem? Isso ninguém poderia dizer, mas todos gostariam que sim. Hermione ficou a olhando e Raiz nada disse, apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Sabe, eu tenho a impressão de que eles serão os principais responsáveis por nossa vitoria. Isso só não é certeza, pois eu não vejo o futuro – comentou Hermione.

- Tem razão – disse Raiz olhando o chão, ele balançou a cabeça e ficou mais sério – Vamos, temos trabalho a fazer.

- Nem me diga – disse Cho sorrindo.

Kayle encontrava-se de olhos fechados, sentados em posição de lótus e flutuando em uma sala da delegacia Central Plaza. Quando seus companheiros chegaram, ele sorriu e perguntou:

- Estão prontos para o duelo?

- Claro Kayle, nós sempre estamos. Vamos mostrar a eles quem manda – disse Marco animado.

- E vocês, virão com a gente? – perguntou Tori

- Claro, você acha que nós perderíamos essa? Claro que não – Dotler estava mais animado ainda.

- Então vamos em frente – disse Kayle pousando no chão. – Peguem minha mão, eu vou levá-los de tele transporte.

Cada um colocou a mão lentamente na de Kayle, após a ultima pessoa colocar, Miyoru, eles sentiram tudo passar rapidamente e foram parar no local combinado.

Alguns homens e Youkais estavam parados os esperando, os homens entraram em posição de combate, Kayle olhou Siegfried de longe e sorriu loucamente. Cada um partiu para cima de um, Siegfried esperou Kayle passar pela chuva de golpes e lançou um pouco de gelo sobre ele. Um Youkai voou longe, Kayle já sabia que Granger entrara nessa para destruir o Maximo de inimigos o possível. Kayle lançou fogo contra o golpe de Siegfried anulando o golpe dele e continuando em direção ao loiro.

- Sabe, eu vim aqui para extrair informações de vocês. Onde Zagi está? – perguntou Kayle. Siegfried sorriu e respondeu.

- Não sei, eu trabalho para a Senhora das Trevas. Vi Zagi apenas umas três vezes, não faço a mínima idéia de onde ele esteja...

- Então vamos ver o que você fará com meu golpe. – Kayle uniu os punhos fechados e fez a energia correr para eles, o vento em volta deles começou a se agitar. – Dupla corrente infernal! - o ar girou nas mãos dele e voou em direção a Siegfried, que foi lançado contra a parede. Kayle levantou o braço concentrando mais energia.

- Morra! Elemento do ar, lamina do vento! – o ar passou rasgando em direção a Siegfried. Destruiu o chão e partiu o mago do Eclipse em dois. – Esse foi fácil.

Kayle seguiu em direção a ele, tocou a cabeça de seu inimigo morto e leu sua mente.

Tori estava tendo a luta mais difícil, o adversário dele era Kraktus, um Youkai que ele julgou ser mais poderoso do que o adversário de Kayle. Tori havia invocado uma espada e usava seu Jagan, mas teria que usar um pouco mais que isso para derrotá-lo.

Kraktus chutava Tori inutilmente, o Youkai copiador se desviava com facilidade dos golpes dele, mas os seus quase não faziam efeito sobre ele. Ele usava raios de fogo contra Tori, o Youkai copiador lia os movimentos dele com precisão e entendia seu jeito de atacar e revidava com chutes, socos e golpes de espada.

- Agora eu vou te vencer, custe o que custar Youkai.

- Não se preocupe, eu apenas estou brincando com você, logo nossa brincadeira estará terminada e você morto – disse Tori, o inimigo concentrou energia no peito.

- Sopro de dragão! – gritou e logo após isso cuspiu fogo para cima do Youkai. Tori se jogou para o lado. Sumiu e reapareceu atrás dele.

- Raio de Gelo! – lançou um frio intenso sobre Kraktus, deixando-o mais lento ainda. – Elemento do Raio, espada elétrica! – ele concentrou energia em forma de Raio na sua espada, penetrou a perna de Kraktus e sua energia o eletrificou, espalhando-se pelo corpo de mago adversário. Ele caiu no chão.

- Eu poderia usar uma tática de condução de energia com você, mas serei bonzinho e te matarei com um golpe seu.

- Morra Youkai maldito! Terremoto! – a terra abalou-se, ele sorriu atacando Tori novamente – Prisão de Terra! – a terra moveu-se prendendo as pernas de Tori.

- Sabe, você está morto – Tori tocou a terra que o prendia. Ela se congelou e ele a quebrou, Kraktus correu em sua direção, Tori enfiou a Katana na barriga dele, concentrou energia no peito e lançou o golpe final – Sopro de Dragão!

Seu fogo foi tão intenso que abriu um caminho no chão. Nem as cinzas de seu inimigo restaram.

Marco nunca havia sentido uma energia tão grande quanto aquela, Ela estava parada na rua, olhando eles, um grande guerreiro-mago estava diante deles.

- Parabéns, mas é hora de vocês morrerem agora... Lança chamas! – ele ergueu o braço, uma grande onda de fogo foi avançando contra eles, sem chance de reação, caíram no chão, um a um. Marco sentiu ele concentrar energia novamente.

Uma segunda onda de fogo causaria a morte deles. E foi o que aconteceu, uma onda maior ainda voou em direção a eles, estava tudo acabado. Marco podia ver as trevas da morte chegando. Tudo ficou escuro, o golpe inimigo começara a subir, com isso Marco concluiu que havia mais alguém. Uma outra energia muito mais poderosa se moveu, causando uma sensação de que tudo virara agora.

- Quase que eu me atraso para salvar vocês... E você, morra. – o inimigo fora arrastado até em cima e desintegrado ao chegar perto da camada de trevas que os recobria. Uma segunda figura apareceu, olhou para os Youkais e magos e falou.

- Quase que não chegamos a tempo meu senhor. – era um Youkai baixinho.

- E a equipe, onde está?

- Uns 2 km meu senhor. São nossos velhos conhecidos.

- Então vamos ficar.

Marco olhou a sua volta, apenas ele e Rayan estavam acordados. Ele rapidamente absorveu o possível de conteúdo, sua respiração estava lenta, mas mesmo assim ele perguntou:

- Quem são você?

- Nós, somo Youkais errantes meu senhor. Eu sou Geki, o Youkai que vê longe...

- E o... outro?

- Eu sou Kai, e vim trazer-lhes más noticias sobre nossos inimigos.


	4. A Mascara sobre a Verdade

CAPITULO III:

A MASCARA SOBRE A VERDADE

Rayan acordou, estava sob um teto branco, sentia muita dor e não conseguia se mover direito. Ele conseguira virar seu pescoço e ver que Kayle e Tori estavam deitados nas camas ao lado. O golpe do inimigo fora muito forte e derrotara a todos, mas como eles estavam ali, vivos? Essa resposta logo seria respondida. Rayan sentou-se em sua cama, ouviu passos e a porta se abriu. Maikalin entrou no quarto e sorriu ao ver Rayan acordado.

- Onde estamos? – apressou o Youkai metamórfico. Maikalin pensou por vários segundos e então respondeu.

- Na Irlanda, mas onde exatamente...

- Maikalin, como sempre muito desinformada. Se eu tivesse um pingo de energia eu descobriria – falou Tori, Maikalin e Rayan viraram automaticamente para eles.

- Quem nos trouxe até aqui? – perguntou Rayan.

- Um Youkai chamado Kai. E tem outro chamado Geki, que tem poderes fascinantes, mas enfim...

- Resumindo, não sabemos onde estamos, fomos salvos por dois desconhecidos...

- Só de vocês, e vocês vão ficar surpresos de saber quem está aqui... E onde estamos, Mansão Fowl meus caros. – a Youkai ruiva olhou pela janela, Butler e outra pessoa conversavam calmamente na chuva forte que caia.

- Não é nosso querido Artemis... – disse Tori sentando-se na cama. Artemis olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça. Atrás de Artemis estavam uma garota de cabelos loiros e a esposa de Tori, Kagome.

- Você acordou, até que em fim. Eu estava com saudades... – Kagome abraçou Tori e logo em seguida deu um beijo nele.

- Kagome, quem mais está aqui? – perguntou Rayan, Kagome deu um sorriso e respondeu.

- Nosso velhos conhecidos Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei, uma garota chamada Cho e outra Hermione, alem do Potrus e do Harry. Por quê?

- A certo, é porque eu queria saber se eles estão bem...

- Estão todos bem.

Rayan levantou-se, a outra garota passava um pano úmido no rosto de Kayle, Artemis olhava a janela preocupado e Tori e Kagome conversavam animadamente. Maikalin aproximou-se dele e parou em frente à janela, olhando-a juntamente com Rayan. O Youkai metamórfico sabia que algo importante estava acontecendo e que ele não saberia tão cedo.

- Maikalin, eu venho me perguntando, você e a Miyoru sabem mais do que falam, principalmente em relação aos gêmeos. Por que isso?

- Porque na hora certa vocês ficarão sabendo de tudo, mas acho que ainda não é a hora deles, principalmente o Tori, ficar sabendo...enfim, quando for o momento certo eles saberão. E você também.

- Ainda acho isso errado, mas o que eu vou fazer? Não há nada que eu possa fazer agora, a não ser me recuperar e treinar mais para uma próxima vez. E quando eles descobrirem a verdade vai ser muito pior.

- Acho que você está errado, mas...

- Maikalin, não é por nada, mas eu estou com muita fome. Dá pra arrumar alguma coisa pra mim? – perguntou Rayan virando-se.

- Claro, qualquer coisa. È só pedir para a Juliet, aquela loira que está cuidando do Kayle...

- Certo, eu trago algo para ele, mas não se acostume. Eu vou na cozinha e já volto.

Juliet saiu do quarto e então Rayan sentou-se na sua cama, onde ficou observando Kayle suar de febre, reparou que uma áurea vermelha cobria o mago. Ele começou a falar coisas, talvez palavras, mas não faziam o menor sentido para ninguém no quarto. Kayle começou a levitar, enquanto dizia palavras indecifráveis, deixando todos preocupados. O corpo dele foi retornando lentamente a cama, onde deitou-se como estava antes dos fatos.

- O que é isso? É algo... – Artemis ficara sem palavras.

- Esse cara é muito estranho, será que é seguro ficar perto dele? – perguntou Kagome. – Não que eu desconfie dele, mas depois disso...

- Não sei porque, acho que o que ele disse tem relação a mim...

- Sim, tem razão, realmente tem. – a voz de Marco começou a ecoar no quarto, Tori olhou para os lados, Marco já estava lá. – Ele viu um lado do seu destino, não é nada agradável, e não pode ser dito ainda. – disse Marco materializando ao lado de Kayle – Eu irei ficar de olho nele, e vocês, por favor, vão se encontrar com Potrus na sala de reunião.

- É mesmo, com tudo isso eu acabei me esquecendo. – disse Artemis. – Venham comigo, vocês nem acreditam quem está aqui...

- Hiei e Yusuke... pra mim esse tipo de brincadeira não tem graça. – disse Tori, Artemis balançou a cabeça.

Ao chegarem à sala de reunião Granger, Miyoru, Maikalin, Yusuke e Hiei os esperavam sentados em suas cadeiras. Rayan observou todos, eles não tinham expressões boas, então algo havia acontecido. Rayan tinha certeza de que ele e Tori seriam afetados de alguma forme.

- Tori, Rayan sentem-se, por favor. – disse Yusuke. Rayan sentou, mas Tori não.

- Muito obrigado, mas eu prefiro ficar em pé.

- Então vocês tem que entender que o que vamos fazer é para o bem de vocês. Nós precisamos que vocês saiam dessa missão e voltem ao Japão

- Certo – disse Tori. Rayan se assustou, achou que ele iria gritar ou fazer algo impensado, mas ele respondeu muito tranqüilo.

- Amanhã vocês pegarão o avião de volta. Vocês e Dotler. – Tori deixou a sala, Rayan sabia que ele já devia ter um plano em mente. O Youkai metamórfico deixou a sala e foi direto ao quarto onde eles estavam.

Tori arrumava suas coisas, Rayan fez o mesmo, mas observou que Tori estava preparando uma mala para outra coisa, não para voltar ao Japão.

- Tori... o que...?

- Eu estou fazendo? O mesmo que você deveria, vamos ficar, mas fingir que fomos, eu vou ajudar o Dotler...

- Mas onde...

- Nós vamos ficar? Junto com o Kai. Eles não sabem, mas um Youkai chamado Geki disse que nós não deveríamos nos afastar da batalha.

Kayle acordou sentindo dor de cabeça, sua visão foi se estabilizando, alguém estava o observando, alguém que ele sabia que estava o observando Granger.

- Kayle, enfim acordou. Temos que conversar, mas não agora, primeiro vamos as noticias importantes, ou não...

- Granger, posso te pedir um favor, feche a porta e abafe nossa conversa. – Granger levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado fechou a porta de tocou-a.

- Agora está melhor.

- Certo, um cara chamado Kai nos salvou, na verdade ele é um Youkai. Outra noticia é de que Tori, Dotler e Rayan foram de certa forma obrigados a voltarem ao Japão, mas eu acho que eles não vão, pelo menos é minha impressão.

- Pelos relatórios que lemos sobre eles, com certeza o Tori já deve ter um plano de fuga, mas uma fuga bem discreta. – comentou Kayle.

- Também acho isso, mas vamos ver como eles se saem...

- Eles não podem ir, se não todo plano estará perdido. Nós vamos garantir que eles permaneçam por perto, o Marco também precisa saber. – Kayle sentou-se na cama. – Granger, eu vi, Zagi tem uma ligação maior com eles do que você imagina, eles são parentes próximos, Zagi e tio de Tori e Dotler, filho de Hiei.

- Isso está ficando estranho.

- Mais do que você imagina. Mas eu ainda não sei o que ele quer com eles, e Rayan tem uma outra ligação, mas também não sei de nada.

- Então é pior ainda...Mudando de assunto, quem estava sempre de olho em você eram o Artemis e Hermione. O que o Artemis quer eu não sei, mas a Hermione falou que você deveria saber de tudo, claro que eu vi algumas intenções por trás disso...

Kayle sorriu, ele levantou-se e abriu a porta. Rayan estava na porta pronto para bater. Kayle o olhou e viu que o Youkai queria alguma coisa.

- Ah! Vejo que já está bem, então posso ir avisar aos outros.

- Rayan, espere. Eu sei que vocês vão se unir ao Kai, então eu irei acobertá-los, vocês são muito importantes para o nosso plano.

- Certo, mas evite falar isso. No dia nós damos um jeito.

Rayan deu as costas e foi em direção ao final do corredor. Kayle desceu as escadas, Butler olhou ele e ficou sem palavras. Kayle continuou seu caminho até encontrar Cho. A garota ficou assustada ao ver Kayle.

- Você viu o Rayan? – perguntou Cho.

- Sim. Ele está no quarto dele. Aliás, depois precisamos conversar mais, vocês tem um papel importante nessa história.

- Vocês tem certeza de que é o melhor a se fazer? – perguntou Kuwabara ele havia acabado de chegar à mansão Fowl com Kurama e Holly.

- Sim, tenho – respondeu Hiei.

- Não sei, eu acho que eles têm o direito de ficar e lutar.

- Não, eles não podem descobrir que fazem parte da arma...

Hiei calou-se ao sentir que Kayle estava chegando. O mago entrou na sala e observou a todos, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, Maikalin e Miyoru. Kayle tirou um objeto de dentro do bolso, era um mine mapa de algo que nem ele sabia.

- Eu sabia que eles tinham algo a ver com isso. Esse senhores é o mapa da mina. Aqui é onde os nossos Youkais não podem chegar.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Yusuke.

- Não posso lhes dizer, mas digamos que eu não os encontrei a toa...

- Você é mais estranho do que nós pensamos... – comentou Miyoru.

- Sim minha cara, eu não sou alguém comum.

- E o que você quer? – perguntou Hiei. Kayle o encarou e respondeu.

- Eu preciso de que eles fiquem longe, assim nós poderemos lutar com Zagi.

- Certo, então você quer ser nosso aliado? – perguntou Yusuke.

- Claro.

Rayan estava com Holly e Granger vigiando os monitores da mansão Fowl, a qualquer momento o informante deles chegaria.

- Por que eles sempre me dão essa tarefa? – perguntou Granger.

- Olha grandão, nós queremos saber quem é esse tal cara. Por que será que o Artemis disse que quando eu o visse eu saberia quem é?

- É porque eu acho que você o conhece, mas só não está sabendo que é essa pessoa. – comentou Rayan. Holly o olhou assustada, o Youkai não disse nada desde que eles foram colocados para fazer essa tarefa. Granger olhou o monitor, nada ainda.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Granger. Rayan olhou pelas câmeras.

- Não sei, eles não devem estar pela mansão, ou em algum lugar onde não haja câmeras...

- Ou então eles estão sendo apagados da imagem.

- Pode ser isso Holly...

- Vem vindo gente no corredor – comentou Granger, Tori e Hermione entraram na sala de monitores.

- Então, nosso informante deu algum sinal?- perguntou Hermione.

- Nada, estamos perdendo a paciência – comentou Rayan.

- Pode ir dar uma volta, quando ele chegar nós o avisaremos. – disse Tori.

- Certo.

Rayan saiu da sala, ele estava ficando estressado, fora descartado do grupo, sempre era usado como vigia, enfim, suas tarefas eram simplesmente irritantes. Ele desceu as escadas com pressa, iria para o jardim ficar se concentrando no plano. Ele chegou à sala de estar da mansão Fowl, deparou-se com Marco. O mago observou os olhos de Rayan e sorriu, acenou com a cabeça para Rayan seguir. Rayan ficou imaginando o que poderia ser.

Ele chegou ao jardim e sentou-se sobre a grama molhada, não se importava nem um pouco com o estado que suas roupas ficariam. Rayan ficou lá parado pensando em tudo que acontecera desde que eles chegaram a Londres há alguns dias. O Youkai metamórfico ficou muito tempos parado, esperava ouvir Tori dizer em sua mente que o informante havia chegado, mas isso não acontecera. O sol brilhava, era tarde na Irlanda e novas nuvens estavam chegando. Deitado sobre a grama, Rayan imaginava o que eles ficariam fazendo com Kai, provavelmente treinando por muitos dias.

- Rayan, está na hora do lanche – o Youkai ouviu a voz de Cho falar, já haviam se passado muitas horas desde que ele estava ali.

- Já?

- Sim, você não viu o tempo passar? – perguntou a Garota ao Youkai.

- Não, não percebi que se passaram horas aqui. Quando estou perto de plantas eu fico assim, meio perdido. È a minha ligação com a vida...

O Youkai levantou-se e tirou o casaco que usava, estava vestido com sua camiseta preferida, uma camiseta de uma banda de Power/Trash metal.

- Parece que nós fomos deixados de lado, eu acho que vocês também. Então o que vão fazer? – perguntou Rayan a Cho.

- Kayle nos deu uma missão, ir atrás de um império perdido enquanto vocês treinam. Ele disse que nós somos mais importantes que nós mesmos imaginamos. Sabe o povo inteiro que não está aqui? Eles estão na Grécia, perto da antiga Tebas, se um dia vocês quiserem nos procurar...

- Sim, isso irá acontecer. Espero que isso os ajude bastante, eu quero um modo de não perder o contato com vocês, vocês todos são divertidos. – comentou Rayan.

Os dois chegaram à sala das câmeras, onde Granger, Marco, Tori, Hermione, Harry e Holly estavam. Todos tomavam chá e comiam bolo, Rayan e Cho não ficaram de fora, os dois conversavam animadamente. Butler olhou o monitor e viu a figura de um anão passar pelo portão.

- Quem diria que Palha Escavator seria nosso informante.

Dotler fora o último a acordar, logo receberá a noticia de Kagome, que fora recebida com entusiasmo. O Youkai desceu as escadas e encontrou-se com Tori, seu irmão mais velho estava preocupado.

- Vamos, coma direito e durma bem esta noite, amanhã de manhã é nossa partida.- disse o mais velho.

- Estou bem ansioso. – comentou Dotler.

Ele não parava quieto um instante se quer, sempre brincando com Rayan, ficando muito feliz com o que estava acontecendo. Aquela noite fora tranqüila.

No dia seguinte ele acordou as 05:30 sem sono, andou pela mansão e sentou-se em um sofá e ficou apenas parado até perceber que fora seguido por Maikalin, a Youkai do fogo observou ele erguer a sobrancelhas.

- O que vocês está fazendo essa hora acordado? – perguntou Maikalin.

- Nada, estou sem sono e não conseguia ficar deitado na minha cama. Pensar que eu vou embora daqui algumas horas...

- Sim, é para seu bem, você e Tori não merecem sofrer aqui. Voltem ao Japão e fiquem descansando. Aproveite e arrume uma mulher por lá, porque eu acho que o Rayan arrumou a dele por aqui.

- Tem razão, eu devo fazer isso.

As horas se passaram, quando deu 6:00 todos estavam de pé, e se arrumando. Deu 07:30 e todos estavam prontos, então as despedidas começaram.

- Cuide bem delas Harry, depois eu volto pra cá, eu prometo – disse Rayan a Harry. Dotler já havia se despedido do grupo que iria ao subterrâneo. Hiei, Yusuke, Maikalin, Miyoru, Kurama, Kuwabara, Kayle e Artemis iriam levá-los ao aeroporto.

Dotler ia observando as paisagens da Irlanda, era muito belo e surpreendente, realmente, eles teriam que treinar para não deixar que isso acabasse. Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, eles fizeram todos os processos antes de embarcar. Então Dotler se despediu de todos, mas não era um adeus final.

- Bem é a hora - disse Kayle, eles passaram para a sala de embarque, onde o tempo parou.

Os quatro esperaram o mago vir ao encontro deles, Tori sorriu e viu que Kayle carregava algo para eles.

- Tomem, vocês irão parar onde nosso amigos estão nesse momento, nas ruínas do portão do destino na Grécia. Vão e treinem com Kai, ele sabe o que fazer. E você Kagome, cuide para que eles três estejam prontos em no máximo seis meses. Nesse tempo vocês entenderão muitas coisas que ainda estão obscuras a nós.

Tori olhou o conteúdo do vidro e hesitou, ele iria perguntar a Kayle algo antes deles irem.

- Nos vemos nesse meio tempo?

- Poucas vezes, eu acho. Até á vocês verão os outros com mais freqüência. Agora vão! – Kayle ordenou e todos tomaram junto.

Dotler viu o mundo girar, o chão passar rapidamente sob seus pés até parar em um lugar branco, uma espécie de templo.

Kai e Geki os observavam parados em frente a uma grande estatua de um homem.

- Bem vindos ao portão do destino, estamos sob as ruínas da cidade antiga de Tebas, onde nossos companheiros tentam decifrar o código dos senhores do tempo. – começou Geki. – O tempo corre contra nós, temos no máximo seis meses, então trouxe todos os povos que fundaram o antigo e glorioso império de Arkan.

- Arkan, nunca ouvi falar nesse império. – comentou Kagome.

- Sim, quase nenhum humano conhece sua existência. Foi fundado aproximadamente em 500000 a.C., pelo menos é isso segundo meus cálculos. Antes mesmo do ser humano caminhar sobre a Terra, ainda quando a Europa, Ásia e America do Norte estavam congeladas, um gigantesco império habitou o mundo. Antes mesmo de imaginarem em sociedade já existia uma. Os homens de Arkan eram muito mais avançados do que qualquer um em qualquer ciência, mas penas que tudo caiu, pelo menos é o que disseram a nós que estávamos fora da batalha...

- Então você esteve em Arkan? – perguntou Rayan a Kai, era ele quem contava a história.

- Correto, eu nasci em Faliand, fui para varias batalhas... depois teremos mais tempo para falar nisso, mas o que interessa são vocês. Vocês, junto comigo e mais um Youkai formam a chave do Portão do destino, de alguma forma está escrito aqui. Antes que me perguntem eu não sei a língua dos nobres, eu sei apenas a língua baixa, e os nosso escritos estão na língua dos nobres de Arkan.

Miyoru voltava com os outros para a mansão Fowl, agora a verdadeira batalha começava. Yusuke virou-se para trás e começou a falar:

- Então agora podemos conversar sobre eles abertamente. Estava pensando se fizemos é o certo, mas eu acho que sim. A imaturidade deles poderia comprometer a missão e Zagi sairia vitorioso.

- Mas Kayle disse que Zagi era só o começo. Eu creio que ele tem razão, realmente existe uma escola de magia das trevas e eles estão dispostos a fazer de tudo para nos destruir. – comentou Miyoru.

- Certo, mas eles estando longe da arma nunca será usada. Nem Zagi sozinho tem poderes para usá-la. Podem ficar despreocupados com isso, nossa única preocupação é descobrir porque Zagi faz aqueles rituais e como destruí-lo.

- concluiu Hiei.

- Tem razão, então vamos começar treinar hoje.

Miyoru olhou a paisagem pela janela e focou em um ponto negro se movendo, mas depois ele sumiu. Ela ficou concentrada e decidiu esquecer aquilo, era apenas sua imaginação


	5. O Inicio da Guerra

CAPITULO IV:

O INICIO DA GUERRA

Havia quatro dias desde que Tori, Dotler e Rayan chegaram à Grécia. O treinamento estava sendo muito pesado, mas para os três era prazeroso treinar que nem loucos. Kai adorava lutar com Tori, ele tinha poderes interessantes, realmente ele era uma das chaves.

Ao fim de um dia exaustivo, pelo menos para criaturas comuns, Tori procurou Kai, o Youkai das sombras o convidou para ele ver um novo pedaço descoberto.

- Veja Tori, é o pedaço final, vamos poder ler isso dentro de alguns meses. Kayle vem amanhã para deixar o alfabeto conosco.

- Certo. Kai, eu vi alguém mais poderoso que Zagi enquanto dormia, um ser muito mais maligno, parecia ser um Youkai. Será que é o ultimo pedaço da arma?

- Estou quase certo que sim. Sabe, o quinto elemento é Zion, filho de um demônio pecador e uma Youkai do Makai. Eu o vi há muito tempo, foi preciso que os mestres do tempo usassem toda sua força para prendê-lo, foi por isso que Arkan sumiu do mapa, a escola do país rival nos atacou e assim houve uma batalha de mil dias, onde Arkan sumiu do mapa. Na época eu tinha sete anos, era um iniciante, muitos de nós fugimos para as colônias. – disse Kai, Tori surpreendeu ao ouvir Kai falando tanto sobre seu passado. O Youkai das sombras era misterioso, a única coisa que Tori descobriu sobre ele era isso.

- Certo. Nossa equipe de exploração está aonde? Eu queria mandar algo para o Hiei, e isso o Artemis faria direitinho.

- Eles estão no acampamento. Posso saber o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Kai.

- Brincar com ele...

Tori saiu misteriosamente, atravessou o salão onde o Portão do Destino estava, entrou por um túnel e chegou ao acampamento. Artemis e Potrus analisavam as plantas eletrônicas que haviam feito, do outro lado da área fora das barracas o misterioso Hans olhava os escritos como se conseguisse ler.

- Artemis, eu preciso de um favor seu. Mande um e-mail para o Hiei, aqui está. – disse Tori entregando um papel a Artemis.

- Sabe Tori, eu vinha pensando naquele projeto e...

- Esquece, pelo menos por enquanto. Não precisa ter pressa, nós vamos ficar por aqui seis meses.

- Eu sei, mas eu encontrei a chave para o sucesso dele. Se estiver interessado...

- Certo. Eu preciso comer alguma coisa, depois conversamos direito...

- Espere Tori! Eu descobri! Finalmente eu entendi! Eles vão ficar perplexos, quando souberem que eu descobri o código! Mas pena que é tão triste. – Hans dera um grande sorriso, mas parecia estar preocupado. Tori então ficou se perguntando como ele conseguira descobrir o código.

Há milhares de quilômetros da Grécia, Kayle olhava as estrelas em sua mansão. Artemis juntou-se aos outros na Grécia e a mansão Fowl teve de ser desocupada, com isso Kayle levou todos a Londres. Naquela noite em especifico ele sentia um vazio interno e sentiu vontade de se isolar. Estava deitado no telhado de sua mansão, olhava as estrelas e sabia que o que procurava estava longe.

Ele levantou-se ao perceber que alguém se aproximava, ficou preparado para lutar, mas logo tranqüilizou. Granger subiu o telhado da casa e parou diante de Kayle e disse:

- Cavalos não voam a noite. – Kayle reconheceu a frase sem sentido, era o

código em que eles sabiam que se tratava dos Youkais na Grécia. Os dois voaram rapidamente até uma arvore na beira da estrada.

- Temos problemas em Roma, parece que finalmente a escola das Trevas se uniu novamente e eles atacaram ao Coliseu e as ruínas do templo de Júpiter. Deve ter alguma ligação com a Senhora das Trevas, já que nós sabemos que o Império Romano foi a grande ascensão dos seguidores dela.

- Sim, então o que estamos esperando?

- Esqueceu-se de que eu usei a senha? Tori comunicou-se comigo e disse que conseguiram o inicio do código traduzido.

- Vamos a Roma, e depois a Grécia...

Kayle e Granger voltaram à mansão, Reuniram a todos e falar sobre a batalha que ocorreria em Roma. Kayle e Granger viajaram para Roma na mesma noite e se reuniram com os exércitos da ordem do tempo.

Rayan havia jantado e estava observando o portão do destino. Onde eles estavam era sobre a antiga cidade de Tebas e por lá ficariam mais seis meses. Kai revelara a eles que haviam mais sete destes portões, um sob Atenas, outro sob a antiga cidade de Esparta, um sob Kyoto, outro sob a Cidade proibida em Pequim, um próximo ao Stone Range, outro sob o templo do Deus Marduk na antiga Babilônia e atual Iraque e o ultimo estaria na Alemanha.

Rayan observou a estatua e sentiu que poderia ter-la visto antes, ou algo similar. Ele a observou direito, tinha um detalhe que ele ainda não percebera. Havia oito palavras escritas na espada da estatua, que parecia um daqueles soldados de filme sobre a Grécia antiga. Rayan virou-se e esbarrou com alguém, ele viu Cho caindo no chão e a segurou.

- Desculpe – disse o Youkai docemente.

- Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, cheguei sem avisar. – Cho estava vermelha. Rayan colocou-a de pé.

- Obrigado.

- Então, o que te trouxe aqui? – perguntou o Youkai metamórfico.

- Nada, estava apenas um pouco curiosa com essa estatua.

- Vê aqueles escritos na espada? – Cho confirmou com a cabeça – Eu tenho a impressão de que eles explicam melhor nossa situação.

Rayan observou Cho, a garota tinha algo que o fazia olhar ela de um modo diferente, o fazia feliz ao lado dela. Ele sentia vontade de beijá-la, mas tinha medo de fazer, se ela não gostasse da atitude poderia estragar tudo. Por outro lado se ele não tentasse, nunca conseguiria. Foi o que Rayan fez, aproximou-se lentamente dela, Cho fechou os olhos, era um clima perfeito...

- Rayan! O Kai está... Eu estou atrapalhando?

- Imagina Dotler... – disse Rayan em tom sarcástico.

- O Kai está chamando a gente para falarmos com Kayle. Parece que vamos à batalha. - Rayan olhou Cho desapontado, ela também tinha a mesma expressão que ele. O Youkai metamórfico apontou a saída.

Os três foram até Kai, que reunira a todos para falar sobre a batalha.

- Temos que ajudar Kayle, ele disse que a escola das Trevas invadiu o templo de Júpiter em Roma. Se não me engano é onde está o artefato que libera os poderes da Senhora das trevas...

- Quem é? – perguntou Artemis.

- É outro inimigo, na realidade inimiga, ela também esteve em Arkan e foi por causa dela que Arkan foi varrida do mapa, mas antes de morrer o nosso ultimo rei, Kirk, aprisionou o poder dela em um artefato mágico. Ficou sob a guarda dos guerreiros germânicos até a queda do Império romano, onde foi transmitido aos Gladius Legio (n/a: a tradução é mais ou menos Legião de Soldados). Provavelmente eles atacaram com muitos homens, talvez uns 300 mil...

- Certo Eu vou. – disse Tori.

- Eu também. – falou Dotler.

- Com certeza isso é muito interessante. – comentou Rayan.

- Então vamos esperar Kayle...

- Eu já estou aqui – disse Kayle aparecendo atrás de Rayan. – Certo, vamos nos tele transportar a Roma e lá nos preparamos.

- Certo.

- Eu dou cinco minutos para despedidas. – disse Kayle. Rayan falou primeiro com Artemis e Harry.

- Vai lá e detone eles – disse Harry.

- Volte vitorioso – falou Artemis. Hans observou o Youkai e disse de longe.

- Boa sorte. – Rayan virou-se e falou com Kagome.

- Vai lá Rayan e cuide para que todos voltem bem. – disse Kagome o abraçando. Hermione também o abraçou e desejou boa sorte.

- Rayan, volte, por favor – disse Cho. O Youkai a abraçou e deu um beijo no rosto dela.

- Eu volto, prometo.

- Vamos – disse Kayle.

Os quatro Youkais tocaram a mão de Kayle e os cinco foram parar apenas em Roma.

Marco estava na base avançada da Ordem do Tempo, ela fora improvisada no Coliseu. Os civis de Roma haviam sido mortos ou escravizados as ruas estavam vazias, e nenhum curioso chegaria tão perto, as TVs, os rádios, telefones e internet de todo o mundo haviam saído do ar minutos antes do ataque, então ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo.

As tropas enviadas para reconhecimento estavam sob os cuidados de Marco e Bruno, dois dos generais da Ordem do Tempo. As legiões do Sul da Itália e da Sicilia haviam sido requisitadas, mas não seria o suficiente para tomar o templo de Júpiter em assalto. O comandante da Ásia enviara 10 mil samurais e 10 mil arqueiros, as Falanges da Grécia mandaram 30 mil homens e a sede na Inglaterra requisitara 100 mil cavaleiros. Mesmo assim Kayle fora buscar mais ajuda após chegar com os Youkais, as tradicionais infantarias da Alemanha e do Oriente Médio haviam sido requisitadas.

Marco ainda temia que não fosse o suficiente para derrotar o exercito inimigo. Eles estavam contra 350 mil homens, até agora ficaram se preparando no coliseu, estudando as fragilidades das fileiras inimigas. Havia um grande campo aberto próximo ao templo onde o exercito inimigo se concentrava, uma vantagem para Arcos e Cavalaria. Marco estudou o terreno e a posição estratégica inimiga, ele poderia enviar as legiões pelo centro, com os arqueiros a antiga tática dos portões da morte. Eles se moveriam pelo centro, legiões com escudos levantados e os arqueiros escondidos no meio deles. Depois era só enviar o restante do exercito pelos flancos.

Uma figura de armadura legionária preta entrou na tenda de Marco. Era um homem negro, de olhos castanhos claro, alto e muito forte. Bruno Thomsom, General da Ordem do Tempo, ele segurava um elmo e vinha com uma mensagem na mão.

- Temos mais reforços, Lorde Manuel enviou 45 mil homens da Suprema Guarda. E indicou Kayle ao posto de Marechal, ou seja, nosso garoto de ouro é o mais jovem Marechal da história da Ordem, assumirá o posto com 20 anos. – disse Bruno.

- Não é surpresa, mas espero que seu talento de certo nessa hora.

- Outra coisa, os homens estão todos prontos para a batalha, devo conduzi-los?

- Não, vamos esperar Kayle.

Kayle havia conseguido muita ajuda na Alemanha, se tivesse mais tempo iria pedir ajuda aos ferozes Jaguares do México, que usavam apenas uma pele de jaguar e um escudo para se proteger e uma espada para matar, e os Arqueiros do Faraó, os melhores do mundo.

Os guerreiros da Ordem do tempo seguiam a tradição de guerreiros de sua região, as técnicas de luta da antiguidade e da idade media foram conservadas e melhoradas, não precisavam de uma metralhadora para matar cem homens, dê a qualquer um deles uma pedra e milhares de inimigos cairão. O problema é que a Escola das Trevas tinha mesmo nível técnico, ou seja, não poderiam imaginar quem seria o vencedor nessa guerra.

Os transportadores levaram todos a Roma, os ferozes descendentes de Saxões, Godos e muitos outros povos germânicos estavam loucos por uma batalha, cantavam canções de guerra e não paravam um segundo se quer. As tropas desembarcaram e assim se juntaram aos milhares de homens que se concentravam nos arredores do coliseu.

Pelos cálculos de Kayle eles teriam mais ou menos uma hora para tomar templo de Júpiter e impedir que a desgraça acontecesse. Kayle correu em direção a Marco, que estava com Bruno e Granger.

- Estamos prontos, deixe-me ver a estratégia. – pediu Kayle. Marco entregou a ele o papel com o esquema de batalha, Kayle o analisou e apenas sorriu.

- O que foi? – perguntou Granger.

- Vamos, e que de tudo certo a nós hoje. Mas onde estão nosso Youkais chave?

- Eles vão comigo – respondeu Granger.

- Então coloquem todos na formação. – ordenou Kayle.

Marco e Bruno gritaram aos capitães que repassaram as ordens. Os homens se colocaram em formação, as fileiras começaram a se mover. Kayle estava conduzindo a cavalaria, sua especialidade era uso de espada e lança, cada uma em uma mão. Cada homem cantava as canções de guerra e marchava no chamado ritmo de batalha.

Kayle conduziu seus homens nas ruas de Roma, chegando ao templo de Júpiter. Eles deram a volta silenciosamente e chegaram ao campo onde a batalha aconteceria.

Kayle viu as legiões se moverem e ficaram quietos, eles iriam colocar o plano em pratica. Observou eles marcharem em posição defensiva. Ouviu os gritos e os escudos se levantarem, varias flechas voaram e distraíram as fileiras, que correram em direção a morte.

- Homens! Marchem para a batalha, guerreiem e vencem! Vamos tingir esta terra de vermelho e salvar nosso mundo da destruição! – Kayle tocou a sua trombeta, varias trombetas soaram juntas em resposta. Eles começaram a se mover lentamente e foram aumentando a velocidade gradativamente. – Não deixem nenhum vivo! Ataquem!

Granger estava pronto para entrar no templo de Júpiter, mas primeiro teria de penetrar nas linhas defensivas inimigas. Sua parte do exercito era mais a infantaria, haviam alguns cavaleiros com ele que avançavam pelas linhas inimigas com ferocidade

Granger observava o movimento das tropas inimigas para protegerem a passagem para o templo. Os homens bloqueavam com largos escudos e esperavam as fileiras vierem em sua direção. Logo as tropas de Granger lançaram-se contra as fileiras que protegiam a passagem, era o golpe surpresa.

- Flechas! – gritou Granger, seus homens estavam longe das lanças inimigas, varias flechas voaram em direção a bloqueio. E apenas serviram como distração, pois várias lanças foram atiradas e passaram perto de alguns homens.

Eles avançaram como uma onda avassaladora e atropelaram quem vinha para proteger a entrada lateral do templo. Com certeza Kayle também já havia entrado pela frente e Bruno pela outra lateral.

O templo de Júpiter era algo impressionante, ele ficava lá o tempo inteiro, mas ninguém chegava próximo a ele, pois os Gladius Legio cuidaram para que ninguém chegasse perto durante quase 2000 anos. Granger matava sem piedade, era cruel e frio. Seus treinos foram os mais pesados possíveis por ele ter o porte da elite, mesmo assim sabia que Kayle o superaria. E foi o que aconteceu, Kayle se tornara o mais poderoso do universo, mas poucos sabiam disso.

Mais fileiras inimigas avançavam inutilmente e acabavam rapidamente, os exércitos da Ordem do Tempo eram muito superiores a seus inimigos.

Tori estava adorado essa batalha para ele era muito bom poder lutar, pegar em uma espada e derramar sangue inimigo. Sabia que pouco provavelmente encontraria Zagi ali.

O Youkai corria e matava a todos inimigos que cruzavam seu caminho, sua espada cortava os corpos, mutilava-os e os fazia caírem mortos no chão.

Sua companhia seguia Granger de perto, logo eles estariam próximos ao salão dos planetas. Kai disse que de lá você via o universo inteiro, talvez Tori pudesse usar os poderes da sala junto com os seus para encontrar Zagi.

Duas gigantescas portas vermelhas se erguiam no fim de um grande salão, corpos caiam no chão e manchavam o belo piso de mármore de vermelho. Tori correu em direção ao salão dos planetas, tirou seu elmo e deixou seu Jagan abrir-se e ficou olhando tudo a sua volta.

- Tori! Não entre ai! – gritou Granger de longe, o Youkai parou e viu o mago se aproximar.

- O que foi?

- Lá é perigoso pra nós, todo o universo. Se o sangue de um Youkai tão poderoso quanto você escorrer a força por lá, apenas um filete, o grande monstro acordará.

- Certo, estou certo de que entrarei naquela sala de algum modo, eu preciso usar os poderes dela para achar Zagi. – o Youkai sentiu ser puxado pela porta, as grandes portas se abriram e Tori fora sugado a força pela sala.

Ele viu a luze depois viu os planetas, estrelas e todos os outros corpos celestes, sua visão acelerou, tudo passava rápido e parou de repente na Terra, seu Jagan ampliou a visão muitas vezes. As pessoas passavam rapidamente, sua visão parou de repente em frente a um campo verde, no norte da Escócia. Uma casa erguia-se e a porta dela abriu, revelando uma sala escura e fria. Estava vazia, a não ser por uma figura, Zagi. Tori sentiu seu braço ser rasgado e voltou de repente ao salão.

- Youkai, sim, sangue de Youkai. – ouviu uma voz sombria. Uma mulher estava parada em sua frente.

- Veja Zion, essa é a reafirmação de nossa antiga aliança. – disse a mulher em sua frente.

- Obrigado

Dois olhos apareceram no salão, brilhavam como duas estrelas na noite, Tori sentiu-se pequeno diante do poder do inimigo.

Kayle avançou sobre o salão dos planetas, Tori havia sido pego e poderia ter conseqüências desastrosas, Kayle já sentia um poder crescer, um que não conhecia ainda. Estavam perdidos e ele teria que usar todo seu poder para poder destruir o inimigo, e para o azar provavelmente eles destruiriam o universo. Sim, mas Kayle sabia que provavelmente havia uma saída, sempre há.

- Zion! Sou eu quem você procura, aquele que descende daqueles que te aprisionaram ai! – gritou Kayle, o Youkai de pele branca, cabelos negros, olhos vermelhos e uma aparência de ódio encarou Kayle, o mago sabia que estava blefando, mas ao menos poderia assim fazer algo.

- Certo, se a morte que procuras, a morte dar-te-ei. Mas não pense que será rápida, não, sofrerás até que eu tenha piedade e, por fim, mostrar-lhe-ei os portões do Tártaro (mundo dos mortos na mitologia grega, também conhecido como Hades ou Inferno).

- Não pense que sairá daqui vivo, hoje você retornou e hoje você irá cair de vez. - disse Kayle começando a circular Zion.

- Mostre-me se é tão bom em combate quanto com palavras.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, próximo a cidade de Glasgow na Escócia, Um homem de mais ou menos trinta anos, com cabelos loiros, olhos cinza pele extremamente branca altura não muito acima da média, observa a batalha em Roma, ele sabia que isso aconteceria um dia, mas nunca imaginara que fosse acontecer tão cedo.Lorde Robert, mestre de Kayle, Granger e Marco era quem observava de muito distante, ele precisava chegar a Kayle antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira, na realidade o maior medo dele é que o poder de seu aluno e do Youkai se chocassem e formassem uma bola de anti-matéria, isso destruiria o universo, tempo/espaço, simplesmente a realidade deixaria de existir, mas isso era uma teoria.

- Kayle, não faça besteira, tente domar o Youkai com seu poder – tentou conexão com seu aluno, mas ele havia fechado seu canal de comunicação mental.

Lorde Robert achou que o melhor era chegar próximo a Kayle, mas algo o impedira de se tele transportar, toda a magia havia parado. O universo tremia por dentro enquanto a verdadeira batalha apenas começava.

Granger encontrava-se no salão dos planetas, depois de ver Kayle entrando lá, não sabia o que já havia acontecido. Após muito tempo, ou não, ele entrou e viu quatro figuras, duas no vazio mais ao alto, Kayle e o Youkai inimigo e as outras eram de Tori e uma mulher. A mulher encarou Granger e respirou profundamente, partindo para cima dele.

O tempo estava louco, por instantes ela pareceu se mover rapidamente e algum tempo depois parecia estar em câmera lenta. Granger atacou-a com dois socos, que foram desviados, mas por quem?

- Granger, quanto mais energia usamos, mais a situação piora. A batalha entre Kayle e Zion está fazendo com que a energia se acumule no extremo dessa dimensão. Quanto mais energia se use, mais rápido o universo se desintegrará.

- Então foi isso que Lorde Robert nos alertou, Zion. Temos que impedi-los de continuar essa batalha.

Tori Confirmou com sua cabeça, mas eles nem imaginavam como parariam os dois. Linhas se riscavam no auto do salão era muito imenso o poder concentrado que elas ficavam lá, e começavam a brilhar. De repente os dois pararam.

- Zion, foi uma honra lutar com você, mas chegou o fim. – disse Kayle se livrando da camisa que usava. Um brilhante dragão começou a pegar fogo em seu braço direito, uma fênix em suas costas. De repente tudo parou, apenas as energias deles se moviam. Era o fim, Granger já via a escuridão da morte.

Muito longe dali, Hermione e Cho estavam mega assustadas, Artemis paralisado, Harry caído e Potrus sumira. Algo havia começado, parecia que estavam todos sentindo uma energia gigantesca, o céu parecia se rachar havia coisas mudando de lugar, sumiam e apareciam de repente e muito misteriosamente pessoas, animais e varias outras criaturas que jamais haviam visto estavam voando, caindo sumindo e aparecendo. Era confuso tentar explicar o que acontecia, de repente os quatro foram puxados, estavam no vazio, Artemis então finalmente falou algo.

- Esse seria o limite de tempo/espaço? Se existe algum, com certeza fomos parar nele. Puxem o Harry, e vamos dar um jeito de nos unir. – Hermione puxou a varinha.

- Accio Harry. – Harry ainda desacordado foi em direção a Hermione. Ela o segurou e Cho fizera o mesmo com Artemis. As duras grudaram as mãos.

- Para onde formos, ao menos iremos juntos. - Eles se sentiam sendo sugados aos poucos, onde iriam parar não faziam idéia.

Varias figuras passavam a sua frente, era algo que nem um super gênio como Artemis poderia explicar.

- Isso poderia ser alguma forma de restaurar o Caos universal, um tipo de organização do tempo e espaço.

- Como assim? – perguntou Cho confusa, Hermione demorou, mas parecia entender o que Artemis quis dizer.

- Espaço e tempo são elementos super importantes na física, é provado que os dois existam, e que provavelmente os dois não existem um sem o outro e também é provável que os dois sejam a composição básica do universo e suas dimensões. O provável é que algo conseguiu desestabilizar essas ordens e fez com que os dois saíssem do normal, fazendo com que primeiro existisse uma confusão entre as dimensões e que a ordem natural tentasse ser restaurada, mas acho que nosso mundo está mudando aceleradamente junto com os outros, ou seja, se tivermos a sorte de cair no nosso mundo talvez ele já não seja mais o mesmo. – disse Artemis analisando a situação.

Hermione ao menos tinha a esperança que tudo desse certo a eles e que caíssem no seu mundo. Cho estava com uma expressão vazia, talvez não tivesse esperança e provavelmente sofria com tudo aquilo.

Eles continuaram a serem arrastados e cada vez mais a intensidade da força que os puxava aumentava. Era o fim ou um novo inicio?

Para onde iam, iriam juntos, os quatro. Hermione viu algumas figuras paradas, Eram Kayle, Tori, Kai e Rayan. Eles os identificaram e então a voz de Kayle fora ouvida.

- Soltem-se, assim nos facilitará. Cada um de nós vai pegar um de vocês e assim para onde formos iremos nós oito juntos.

Eles concordaram com a cabeça. Cada um se soltou, um por um, e assim sentiram-se levados. Os quatro parecem ter pulado e logo um por um eles foram sendo segurados, Hermione então sentiu uma mão a segura-la pela cintura. Ela sentiu um calor acolhedor e ficou extremamente vermelha.

- Relaxe, sou eu. – era a voz de Kayle.

Kai corria em direção ao salão dos planetas, Kayle e Zion iam fazer alguma besteira e ele poderia impedir a destruição do universo. Poderia sugar um pouco da energia que os dois arremessariam, talvez não conseguisse, mas tinha que tentar.

Corpos formavam uma trilha por onde ele passava, nada o parava, estava sujo de sangue e extremamente cansado de correr, mas rapidamente concentrou energia e a lançou logo ao entrar no salão dos planetas.

- Holocausto Maximo! – gritou Kayle, era um golpe da sacrifício realmente.

- Tenebra Máxima. (do latim trevas máximas). – Os golpes dos dois foram parados por um hiper buraco negro que Kai havia lançado. Ele não suportou todo o poder, mas poderia evitar a destruição do tempo e espaço.

O vazio do salão dos planetas começou a brilhar, como se redes começassem a envolve-lo e parti-lo.

Varias coisas começaram a aparecer e sumir, como se de repente o tempo passasse muito devagar. Houve uma confusão com o choque dos poderes, mas isso era o lendário caos Maximo do universo. Mas parece que as coisas iam parar em seu lugar errado. Todos ali estavam sumindo e foi o que aconteceu, mas eles poderiam parar entre o tempo e espaço para escolher mais ou menos onde iriam. Ao menos em teoria.

- Kai, Tori e Rayan, temos que encontrar nossos amigos, parem aqui e esperem eles passarem por nós. Como destino escolham a cidade de Estocolmo, na Suécia.

Não demorou até as figuras de Artemis, Harry, Hermione e Cho aparecerem. Kayle então os falou para se separarem, e foi o que fizeram. Ele saltou e agarrou Hermione, a garota relaxou, mas logo ficou tensa. Kayle sem queres havia a segurado pela cintura e colado os dois corpos. Ele sentia o calor dela e que um frio percorreu a sua espinha, sim Kayle ficara "alegre" com aquilo.

- Relaxe, sou eu. – disse ele, estava muito confuso sobre o que fazer. Então segurou Hermione em um braço apenas e tirou-a de uma posição constrangedora. Ele ainda a segurava pela cintura, mas ao menos de um modo comum agora.

- Obrigada. – ele percebera que Hermione estava vermelha. Kayle tentou dizer algo, mas apenas se concentrou em Estocolmo. Ele viu de repente tudo passar rapidamente por eles e tocou o solo, estava junto de seus companheiros.

Ele soltou Hermione e observou ao seu redor, estava muito frio ali, diferente de Roma ou da Grécia. Rayan tirou sua capa de dentro da armadura que usava e a jogou por cima de Cho. Harry estava desacordado e Tori jogou sua camiseta em cima dele. Artemis se encolhera e Kai não fizera nada, Kayle então providenciou um casaco para cada um deles.

- Agora estou esgotado, temos que ir para a cidade, lá posso procurar meus conhecidos e assim tirar dinheiro para nossas necessidades básicas, como comer e dormir.

- Kayle, temos companhia, mas não sei quem são. – disse Tori apontando seis figuras caídas no chão desacordadas. Não tinham aparecia das pessoas dali, eram totalmente diferentes. Havia duas garotas, uma de cabelos rosados e a outra de cabelos azulados, e quatro garotos, Um loiro o outro com o cabelo curto com um cachorro, um de óculos escuros e o outro tinha cabelos negros.

- Peguem-nos. Não sabemos de onde vem, mas podemos descobrir. – ordenou Kai.

- Tem razão, não podemos deixar que eles morram congelados. – disse Hermione por fim.

Estocolmo erguia-se há uns cinco quilômetros dali, certamente não só aqueles estavam ali, mas outros sugados de outras dimensões também estavam naquele mundo. O que podiam fazer era conquistar aliados para a guerra que certamente seguiria.

- Então amigos, vamos tentar voltar para casa o mais rápido possível, não se preocupem com Harry, Artemis, Hermione e Cho. Tori, Rayan e Kai também estão comigo, estamos em Estocolmo e voltaremos em pouco tempo. – foi o que Kayle escreveu em um e-mail para Granger ao chegarem a um café. Eles já haviam conseguido vagas em um hotel, tomado banho e trocado de roupas. Kayle tinha muito dinheiro e fez todos esses favores a eles. O tempo que passariam em Estocolmo seria curto, mas não estavam com roupas apropriadas para saírem na rua, pois a cidade era muito fria, para os padrões humanos comuns. Tori não estava gostando, ele não tivera noticias de Dotler ou Kagome e estava preocupado. Ele não tivera tempo de vê-la, já que tudo passava por eles de forma diferente.

Kayle e Rayan estavam com Cho e Hermione em uma mesa, enquanto Tori, Kai, Harry e Artemis estavam em outra. Kayle tomava seu Chá despreocupado e um pouco cansado, a batalha que tivera o desgastara de mais. Rayan olhava Cho atentamente e Kayle percebeu isso, e Hermione também. Ela olhou Kayle e deu um leve sorriso. Bebeu seu Chá e falou com Cho.

- Cho, vamos ao banheiro comigo.

As duas se levantaram e foram em direção ao banheiro. Kayle, que estava próximo ao corredor levantou-se e trocou os copos de lugar e sentou-se no outro banco, na janela.

- Isso é uma mãozinha que nós estamos dando. – falou olhando Rayan e sorrindo.

Rayan bebeu seu chocolate quente e ficou esperando Cho voltar com Hermione. Ela olhou confusa, Hermione sentou ao lado de Kayle, então sentou ao lado de Rayan. Hermione e Kayle se entreolharam, Cho então olhou Rayan e falou.

- O que vocês três fizeram? – perguntou curiosa.

- Nada de mais. Relaxe. – disse Rayan passando a mão pela cintura dela, como não foi impedido continuou como estava. Ele então imaginou que Cho já tinha entendido tudo.

Ele virou-se para ela e penetrou nos olhos dela, Cho estava hipnotizada. Rayan puxou-a para perto de si, aproximou o seu lábio com o de Cho e a beijou, coisa que deveria ter acontecido antes. Lentamente ele foi conquistando os doces lábios dela, sentiu um fogo arder dentro de si, será que ele realmente sentia algo a mais por ela?

Assim a guerra foi esquecida por ele, por alguns momentos. Rayan abraçou Cho e olhou-a novamente. Havia algo especial entre os dois, não sabia ainda o que era. Os dois permaneceram assim por muito tempo até Kayle falar.

- Vamos, precisamos nos apressar, temos muito a fazer e eu preciso ver se o Granger conseguiu uma resposta. Depois dessa confusão eu ainda não sei como o mundo ainda está um caos.

Eles retornaram ao hotel, onde Tori havia visto se os seres encontrados haviam acordado, ainda não, parece que algo os impedia de acordar . Rayan sentou-se em sua cama, ele e Tori dividiam um quarto com Kayle e Kai, mas naquele momento Hermione e Tori estavam ligando, cada um em um telefone, para algum lugar. Rayan tinha certeza que Tori estava procurado Dotler, Kagome ou alguém e Hermione os seus amigos em algum lugar.

- Não se preocupem, eu acabei de receber um e-mail do Granger e ele disse que está com Dotler, Kagome, Potrus e algum outro desconhecido, assim como nós. Eles estão em Tóquio, na casa de vocês Tori e também não tem como voltarem a Europa. – disse Kayle entrando no quarto.

- Então avise a eles que nós temos que ir a Tóquio. Ligue a TV e descubra. – Tori ordenou Kayle, o mago não imaginava o porque ele fez isso, mas mesmo assim fez o que ele mandou. Na CNN estava passando noticias direto do Japão, algumas vilas haviam aparecido e cidades sumido, alguns habitantes de uma dessas vilas usavam faixas com um protetor presos a elas com um símbolo, o mesmo que os seres encontrados por eles.

- Certo, teremos que arrumar um vôo o mais rápido o possível ao Japão ou providenciar algo semelhante. – informou Kayle. – Espere, eu acho que ainda tenho meu jato particular aqui. Tori ligue para sua casa e fale com a Kagome que vocês terão visitas e, por favor, Hermione, você poderia ligar na recepção e mandar eles disponibilizarem algum canal Japonês de noticias.

Eu vou reunir todos aqui e trazer as TVs dos outros quartos, precisamos nos informar do que está acontecendo no resto do mundo.

Em algum lugar, Zion e a senhora das trevas estavam irados, os planos de guerra dos dois saíram errados, Kayle havia escapado, Tori também. Só lhes restava Zagi para completar a reunião. Tudo havia saído errado, mas com certeza a guerra continuaria.

- Temos que esperar um pouco, parece que nossos homens estão desaparecidos também, mas isso nos dá tempo de conseguir mais aliados. – disse Zion contemplando o vazio.

- Tem razão, não há duvida de que deixará isto mais emocionante.

Seus olhos se abriram, viram a luz e lentamente se acostumaram. Houve um susto por estar viva e depois uma pequena alegria. Olhava um ambiente estranho, com certeza nunca estivera ali antes e não sabia onde estava. Algumas pessoas viam uma caixa luminosa onde as pessoas dentro dela falavam e mostravam algo, uma cidade? Era a melhor palavra que encontrara para definir.

Observou a sua volta, seus companheiros estavam desacordados em cima de uma cama grande, a mesma em que ela estava. Ouviu uma voz mas não entendeu o que falava, a pessoa virou-se para ela e viu que estava acordada. Era um homem, que tinha uma expressão de curiosidade nos olhos, e tinha um terceiro olho em sua testa. Ele a encarava de uma forma medonha, mas ela não se intimidara. Havia ouvido falar de lendas sobre um terceiro olho, mas nunca havia visto um realmente. O homem falou com ela e todos viraram e a olharam.

- Desculpe, eu não entendo. – disse esperando que alguém a entendesse.

- Ah, sim, você fala japonês. Meu nome é Tori, e você está em nosso mundo. Eu geralmente sou uma pessoa pacifica e não ataco quem é pacifico. Mas me diga, quem é você? – perguntou, mas parecia já saber a resposta.

- Hyuuga Hinata...

- De onde você vem, Hinata? – perguntou Tori novamente, todos a olhavam querendo saber.

- Eu venho de Konoha, uma via oculta do meu mundo, eu acho...

- Sim, você foi arrastada com seus companheiros até aqui nessa cidade. Se não tivéssemos os encontrado, talvez vocês tivessem morrido congelados. – um outro homem falou, Hinata reparou que ele tinha longos cabelos negros e que tinha uma expressão serena.

- Bem vinda Hyuuga Hinata, mas eu peço que você olhe a TV e veja o que aconteceu. – disse o homem apontando a caixa brilhosa. Hinata olhou ninjas da vila de Konoha estavam nela, pelo menos não só eles haviam vindo para este mundo.

- Nós vamos para o Japão, o país onde eles foram parar. Vamos partir amanhã de manhã. – informou Kayle.

Acordar cedo era normal para Rayan, ele, Tori e Dotler sempre acordavam as cinco para reinar, tomavam café da manhã as sete e voltavam a treinar, isso quando não estavam em missão. Eram 6:30 da manhã, ele acordou disposto, mesmo sabendo que levariam muitas horas para chegar ao Japão. Estava pronto para fazer qualquer coisa, mas primeiro precisava tomar um bom café da manhã.

Rayan levantou-se e viu que Tori estava de pé, estava tomando banho enquanto Kayle observava o teto. Rayan ligou a TV, ainda mostravam varias cidades do mundo, agora era Pequim, onde mais pessoas estranhas haviam aparecido. Eles eram parecidos com os que eles haviam encontrado, mas usavam um símbolo diferente, era parecido com um "I".

Tori saiu do banheiro e olhou a TV, ele ria agora como se fosse algo divertido.

- O que foi Tori? – perguntou Kayle.

- É curioso, Primeiro em Kyoto, depois Pequim, não se esqueça de Tebas. Os outros lugares são Bagdá, Londres, Atenas, Esparta e o único que não coincide com os prováveis locais dos portais é o Cairo, no Egito. Você acha que tem alguma ligação? – perguntou Tori sorrindo. Kayle o olhou espantado. – É muito possível.

- Não, realmente existe. Eu os vi Kayle, os oito portais. E vi que eles são só nosso começo. A partir dos oito grandes poderemos libertar um exercito tão grande quanto a população mundial. São bilhões de homens que estão espalhados pelo mundo, Índia, Brasil, Peru, México, Canadá... Enfim, teremos um exército incontável. – disse Tori por fim – E antes que me pergunte como eu sei disso, eu vi no salão dos planetas, vi enquanto você e Zion quase destruíam o mundo.

- Então você sabe como abri-los? – perguntou Kayle.

- Eu tenho um palpite, quem estava neles, não sei quem foi, mas me disse que apenas um dos reis poderia abrir. Antes que me dissesse, perdi o contato.

- Então há um descendente dos reis de Arkan vivo? – perguntou Rayan. Kayle afirmou com a cabeça.

- Se não houvesse, eles estariam livres. O que acontece é que o feitiço lançado sobre os portões é valido apenas enquanto houver um rei, ou alguém que posse ser algum dia.

- Eu tenho certeza de que conheço essa pessoa. – afirmo Tori. – Mas não sei quem é.

Houveram duas batidas na porta, Tori apenas sorriu e olhou a porta. Ele estava vigiando o tempo todo, sabia que estava sendo ouvido.

- Kayle, pode abrir, é a Hinata. – o mago olhou para ele e depois foi abrir a porta. Hinata estava parada, olhando surpresa e envergonhada.

- Des... desculpe... Eu... Eu...

- Tudo bem, você apenas queria saber o que estava acontecendo. – disse Rayan docemente.

- Como estão os outros? – perguntou Kayle.

- Eles estão todos bem. Estamos quase prontos para sair. - informou Hinata. Rayan pegou uma toalha e entrou no banheiro, foi tomar banho. Kayle e Tori estavam muito acima dele, os dois tinham poderes inimagináveis. Rayan sentiu-se inferiorizado, Kai era muito poderoso também, ele apenas viu um pedaço dos poderes dele, mas tinha certeza de que era muito mais poderoso do que demonstrava.

Após alguns minutos Rayan Saiu do banho, estava pronto, só faltava Kayle. Rayan e Tori ficaram assistindo as noticias. Não havia muita coisa nova, mas mesmo assim era melhor manter-se informado. Eles esperavam algo novo e veio.

- Acabamos de receber a informação de que a Interpol está procurando alguns grandes criminosos, logo teremos mais informações. Mas aqui temos algumas fotos deles, tiradas em Estocolmo, caso os vejam não façam nada, fiquem longe deles e informem a policia. – Tori então virou-se para ver, ele estava fechando a conta na recepção. As fotos deles todos, Kayle, Tori, Kai, Rayan, Harry, Artemis, Hermione e Cho estavam na TV.

- Tori, temos problemas enormes.

- Sim, nós temos.

Kayle saiu do banho, ele havia ouvido e mandou Tori ir avisar aos outros. Rayan separou as coisas deles, estavam prontos para sair, só faltava Kai.

- Então, Kai, onde você está? – perguntou Tori. Rayan conseguiu ouvir, eles estavam usando o canal telepático e estava aberto.

- Estou já quase no quarto. Teremos que sair antes do que imaginávamos, eu não quero confusão. – Kai surgiu em frente a Rayan.

- Estamos prontos, vamos deixar um pouco de dinheiro no quarto, não sou uma pessoa desonesta. – falou Kayle. Tori e Rayan consentiram.

- Certo, estamos todos com fome, como vamos arrumar comida? – perguntou Tori.

- Vamos sair daqui e pegar algumas coisas em um mercado, depois disso vamos direto ao hangar. Teremos que mudar o plano, vamos passar em sua casa Tori e depois iremos a u dos santuário, o de Kyoto primeiro.

-Tem razão, parece que eles nos querem de qualquer jeito. Ou que pelo menos nos segurem por muito tempo até eles chegarem para nos pegar. A escola das Trevas está louca apenas não por você, mas por todos nós.

- Tem razão, então o que estamos esperando? – perguntou Kai.

- Vamos.

Fugir sem poderes era muito ruim, Hermione os ajudou com alguns feitiços, os Ninjas com rastreamento, Tori com hipnose, Rayan e Kai com a vigia, Harry e Cho ficaram na retaguarda, mas Kayle estava com Artemis sem poder fazer nada.

- Kayle e Artemis, entrem com Kai e Hermione nessa loja, vocês dois peguem tudo o que achar necessário e depois vamos embora. – ordenou Tori. Kayle se sentia patético, se tivesse um pouco mais de seus poderes estariam a muito tempo no Japão sem serem caçados, ao menos estavam com Kai. Kai bloqueava os poderes de rastreamento, ao menos assim havia algo que eles estariam na frente.

Kayle e Artemis pegaram o que acharam necessário pagaram e saíram rapidamente. Kayle entrou em um taxi com Hermione, Kai e Harry. O motorista os olhou e ficou apavorado.

- Dirija rápido ao hangar, e não tenha medo, nós ficaremos na nossa se você ficar na sua.

- Eu tenho que chamar a policia...

- Imperio! – gritou Harry apontando a varinha a ele.

O homem acelerou o carro e em menos tempo do queay imaginavam eles já estavam saindo de Estocolmo.

Em algumas horas estavam parados em Moscou, o jato era reabastecido e muita coisa acontecia, a cidade de Moscou estava muito tranqüila, Kai esperava que quando chegassem ao Japão eles tivessem tranqüilidade para treinar um pouco.

Shino era o ninja que mais estava tranqüilo, Sai só desenhava enquanto Naruto e Sakura só brigavam, Hinata ficava admirada com tudo e Kiba com Akamaru estavam bem a vontade, até de mais. Kai estava sozinho, não conseguia entender como as pessoas se entendiam tão bem, aquela convivência não era comum para ele.

Kai se criou sozinho, não teve família ou amigos, ninguém para apoiá-lo. Com o passar do tempo formou seu bando, mas quase todos morreram, apenas Geki sobrevivera, mas os dois juntos eram quase imbatíveis .

Nunca se deu bem com as pessoas, era frio e sempre gostava de estar sozinho, não conseguia ter uma boa relação com alguém. Mas ele se viu forçado a conviver com os outros, desde que Geki vira a possibilidade de vencer. Haviam três seres, A senhora das trevas, Zagi e Zion e para cada um deles havia alguém que estava destinado a vencê-lo. Os três tem forças para dominar o mundo, mas Kai não queria deixar com que isso acontecesse e foi atrás de quem poderia ajudá-lo.

Agora estava em um mundo que não era comum a ele, um mundo que se sentia um estranho, mas mesmo assim teria que permanecer, pois só assim teria como adquirir o poder para derrotar um dos inimigos.

O jato decolou novamente, em poucas horas estariam onde queriam. Kai olhou ao seu redor, Tori lia atentamente, Kayle parecia estar concentrado em algo, Rayan conversava com Cho. Sentiu ser observado e virou-se para Hermione, a garota tinha uma expressão de curiosidade, levantou-se e andou até a poltrona onde Kai estava, ao seu lado havia uma poltrona vazia, onde ela sentou.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou observando Kai.

- Pensando. Diferente de vocês, eu não tenho nada a fazer a não ser isso.

- E por que não se junta a nós? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

- Porque simplesmente não gosto muito de contatos próximos com as pessoas. Eu sou bem diferente de vocês...

- Sabe, você deveria ao menos tentar algo para ao menos se acostumar...

- Obrigado, mas sinceramente não tenho interesse. O que os outros têm a me oferecer?

- Muita coisa que você só descobrirá se aproximar das pessoas. – Hermione levantou-se e voltou ao seu lugar.

Talvez estivesse coberta de razão, mas Kai não estava disposto a tentar.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao Japão, Dotler, Granger, Kagome e um cara de mascara azul, uma proteção igual aos outros ninjas que lhe cobria uma dos olhos, seus cabelos cinzentos estavam apenas jogados de lado. Usava uma calça azul escuro, um colete verde escuro e lia um livro.

- Kakashi sensei! – gritou Sakura de longe, Naruto apenas sorriu e Sai continuou desenhando.

- Temos que sair logo, estamos sendo procurados – sussurrou Kai para Dotler, ele concordou e o grupo logo deixou o Aeroporto.

Chegaram à casa de Tori e Kagome, ficava no centro de Tóquio, não muito distante do aeroporto. Granger e Dotler arrumaram umas vans com vidro fume para eles se movimentarem rapidamente.

- Agora, que estamos em um lugar mais seguro, temos que nos preparar, Kyoto fica bem perto e quanto mais rápidos formos mais rápido chegaremos lá. – disse Kayle.

- Bem, eu preciso pegar algo, um item que eu deixei aqui em casa. – disse Tori entrando sorrateiramente em sua casa, ele voltou uns segundos depois com uma Katana, um machado e um arco.

- Vejo que trouxe os nosso também. – disse Rayan pegando o arco.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Harry olhando fixamente os itens.

- São nossos itens de caça. Foram feitos especialmente para caçar Youkais que entram ilegalmente nesse mundo. Cada um deles tem uma mágica, mas depois eu mostro a vocês. O Granger e o Kayle estão pegando os itens necessários, enquanto Kagome, Sakura e Hinata preparam um lanche para nós. – informou Tori.

Eles estavam na casa ao lado, ela estava desabitada há alguns meses e eles escolheram como um esconderijo. Rayan estava sentado de guarda em uma das janelas, Dotler e Harry ocupavam as outras. Tori observava tudo com seu Jagan, Shino e Kiba saíram para rastrear a Área, Sai e Naruto estavam discutindo, enquanto Dotler, Hermione e Cho olhavam a confusão.

Tori observou bem, tinha apenas um movimento comum naquela rua, quanto mais rápido saíssem, melhor. Kagome estava pronta, ele voltou para sua casa e ajudou as três mulheres a carregarem o lanche deles.

- O plano é o seguinte, primeiro chegamos rapidamente a Kyoto, segundo procuramos um antigo templo, terceiros entraremos no salão onde a porta está lacrada e ficaremos por lá. Depois levaremos vocês, ninjas, para junto de seus amigos. – enquanto Tori falava em Japonês, Rayan encarregou-se de transmitir o recado em Inglês. Shino e Kiba já estavam lá, então eles entraram nas vans e seguiram para Kyoto.

Lorde Robert continuara observando Kayle, ele sabia que tinha que ir ao encontro de seu discípulo. Havia meses que Kayle não descansava direito e toda energia que ele acumulava era gasta muito rápido, sem contar que ele estava com o selo da reserva, que automaticamente reservava um pouco de energia para quando ele completasse os dez anos do treinamento ela se libertasse e o tornaria muito mais forte. Mas não poderia deixar seu posto

Em Glasgow sem a autorização de Lorde Manuel, o _Senhor do Tempo_Esse era o posto mais alto na ordem do tempo e ninguém poderia desrespeitá-lo, Lorde Robert era o segundo no comando e Havia um terceiro antes do Marechal, era o comandante Nakata. Robert abriu sua mente, seu pensamento chegou a sede geral da Ordem.

- Lorde Manuel, eu preciso de uma autorização para ir a Kyoto para ajudar meu discípulo. Kayle, nosso protegido, está com sérios problemas.

- Sim, eu sei disso. Não só está, como continuará se não for feito algo. Ainda faltam alguns meses para o selo dele se romper, então deixe que eu resolvo. – Lorde Manuel com certeza havia cortado a ligação para pensar.

Lorde Robert sabia que estavam em um tempo difícil, deixar um posto estratégico para fazer algo que também era muito importante era complicado. Ele levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi até a pequena copa que tinha ao lado de seu escritório, reparou que o tempo estava muito escuro e que começara a chover, colocou um pouco de água em um bule e fez com que fervesse instantaneamente. Foi ao armário e viu que tinha apenas algumas folhas de hortelã. Como um bom inglês apreciava chá, mas não gostava dessas coisas industriais, por isso manta uma enorme propriedade onde treinava apenas os melhores e aproveitava a terá para plantar e criar animais. Era próxima a Glasgow, na Escócia.

Ele voltou a seu escritório, colocou o bule na mesa e dirigiu-se a janela olhando os garotos treinar. Ele treinava pessoalmente apenas aqueles que após três anos lhe mostrasse um enorme talento, os outros ele deixava com seus professores de confiança. Para ser aceito em seu campo de treinamento ele tinha seus contatos que olhava as academias em volta do mundo, apenas aqueles que passassem com todas as notas acima de "Ótimo" no exame final tinham direito de ir para seu campo de treinamento. Os novos alunos que chegaram formaram uma turma de trinta. Muito maior da turma que Kayle, Granger e Marco treinaram haviam treze, e os Três se destacaram.

- Lorde Robert, eu tenho sua resposta. – Ele respirou profundamente – Pode ir, Marco e Bruno irão assumir suas funções enquanto estiver fora.

- Obrigado.

Kyoto estava agitada, mais do que o normal para uma metrópole do século XXI. Konoha havia ido parar logo acima de um ponto da cidade, assim deixou todos os moradores apavorados. Rayan observou bem os portões da vila quando chegaram perto, Tori e Dotler haviam aberto caminho entre os militares e eles conseguiram entrar na vila, era incrível como as pessoas da vila assustaram quando duas vans entraram pelos portões. Vários ninjas já haviam chegado e cercado o veiculo estranho a eles.

- Viemos em paz – disse Rayan descendo da Van. Todos apontaram Shurikens e Kunais a ele. – Viemos trazer Ninjas que estavam perdidos, por favor, abaixem as armas. – Os ninjas ficaram parados.

- Até que em fim chegamos em casa Datebayo! – Gritou Naruto descendo da Van, Sakura, Hinata Sai, Shino, Kiba e Akamaru desceram atrás dele.

- Podem ir – disse uma mulher chegando a eles. Ela era um pouco alta, tinha longos cabelos loiros e um belo corpo.

- Tsunade obaa-chan! - gritou Naruto, ela abaixou a cabeça e falou em um tom agressivo.

- Não me chame de vovó. E quanto a vocês, obrigado.

- Estamos aqui para isso – disse Kayle saindo da Van. – Você é a Grande Hokage?

- Sim.

- Então temos que conversar, mas acho que outra hora seria melhor. Quando nos instalarmos primeiro e fazemos o que temos que fazer, eu volto para conversar. – disse Kayle.

- Então até mais, e lembrem-se de que se precisarem de ajuda estaremos perto. – disse Rayan. entregando um comunicador a Tsunade. – Você sabe usar?

- Sim, caso eu precise de vocês eu os chamarei.

Kayle e Rayan entraram na Van satisfeitos, eles haviam conquistados alguma confiança inicial, seria muito importante se conseguissem alguns aliados fortes como Konoha.

Em alguns minutos chegaram rapidamente a entrada do Portão do destino.

Como na Grécia, era um complexo de túneis e de salões. Kayle tocou a porta e ela se abriu, não sabia como, mas poderia ser algum feitiço antigo. Quando entraram um homem os aguardava.

- Lorde Robert – disseram Kayle e Granger em uníssono, o homem sorriu e falou.

- Obrigado por me apresentarem, meus discípulos, mas vocês todos dispensam apresentações. Eu vim para cuidar de você Kayle, e tenho noticias sobre a guerra.

Mandem reviews para um autor que está curioso para saber se estão gostando...

Os: Estou procurando um beta, então se algum louco(a) estiver interessado(a) pode entrar em contato.


	6. QUANDO OS MUNDOS COLIDEM

CAPITULO V:

QUANDO OS MUNDOS COLIDEM

Era uma manhã comum em Kyoto, a não ser por um tremor marcado as 9:28. Foi rápido e devastador, mas para sorte dos moradores não foi muito duradouro.

A verdade era que uma semana depois de chegarem aos portões do destino em Kyoto, Tori e Kai continuavam progredindo de forma assustadora, e cada vez mais seus poderes aumentavam. Tori mesmo sabendo onde Zagi estava, não se arriscou ainda a procurá-lo na Escócia. Rayan Parecia estar progredindo muito, mas ao contrario dos dois já citado ele não estava demonstrando realmente isso, o Youkai metamórfico não fazia alguns combates diferente dos outros, preferia esconder sua real força. Dotler estava tendo problemas sérios com uma técnica mostrada por Lorde Robert e passava o tempo inteiro tentando dominá-la. Kayle assistia aos treinos de seus amigos desanimado, Lorde Robert o proibira de fazer exercícios que precisasse de energia espiritual, então ele passava a maior parte do tempo tentando decifrar os códigos do portão.

Sim, nesse portão também havia códigos, mas eram diferentes dos anteriores, mas mesmo assim não custava nada tentar. Naquele mesmo dia Artemis e Butler chegaram a Kyoto para ajudá-los. Durante o dia alguns ninjas apareciam para conversar com eles. Konoha era um grande aliado, então precisavam trocar informações sobre o que acontecia no mundo exterior. Havia muitos problemas internacionais ocorrendo, uns queriam destruir todos os seres que simplesmente apareceram, outros queriam estudá-los e havia alguns que queriam deixar tudo como estava. O mundo estava a beira de uma guerra.

Mais dias se passaram, eles estavam no fim de setembro, quase chegando a outubro. Tori estava com muitas técnicas novas, Kayle finalmente voltara a treinar e Dotler simplesmente tinha uma grande quantidade de poder para ser usado.

- Vocês todos estão ótimos, tiveram uma grande evolução, seus poderes estão se tornando cada vez maiores. Mas ainda não estão prontos. – disse Lorde Robert em um final de tarde dentro do templo era sempre igual, claro, dia ou noite.

- Eu só espero que o Naruto tenha boas noticias a nós, com certeza ele já deve ter chegado. – disse Tori.

- Tem razão. Eu queria ter um dia de sossego, ontem mesmo eu queria subir na superfície pra meter soco pra todos os lados...

- Dotler, aprenda uma coisa a maioria dos seres humanos são assim, só pensam em si. – falou Kai seriamente.

- Tem razão. Mas o que somos nós sem as humanas? – falou Dotler sorrindo.

- Somos Youkais. – respondeu Kai dando as costas.

- Ele não tem censo de humor. – disse Rayan balançado a cabeça.

-Bem amigos, ao invés de falar de coisas fúteis porque não fazer-las? – perguntou Kayle aos três Youkais.

- Com quem? O Tori pelo menos tem sua própria mulher, enquanto a nós, estamos procurando, não é? – perguntou Dotler.

- Poderíamos então der uma conferida em Konoha, o Naruto sempre nos chama pra comer Ramem e nós não saímos daqui. – falou Kayle.

- Pode ser. Mas será que Lorde Robert deixaria nós fazermos isso? – perguntou Rayan.

- Sim, mas temos que pedir com jeito...

Kayle e Dotler subiram as escadas conversando, o salão onde eles treinavam era abaixo do outros.

- Rayan, e quanto você e Cho? – perguntou Tori

- Bem, eu estava pensando em tomar uma outra atitude com ela, talvez conversar e depois não sei.

- Você tem algum medo?

- Na verdade sim. Me decepcionar, ou a ela...

- Tudo bem então.

Rayan estava cansado, os treinamentos estavam ficando cada vez piores. Tori também aparentava cansaço e Talvez realmente eles merecessem algum descanso.

Hermione esperava os dois Youkais que chegavam atrás, ela talvez fosse dar uma noticia importante ou apenas conversar.

- Tori, Rayan, temos muitos problemas, hoje Naruto virá mais tarde e ficará. Parece que estão querendo capturar alguns ninjas – disse Hermione. A garota assustou os dois, mas Tori já parecia esperar isso.

- Certo. Quanto mais gente melhor.

- Eles vão ter ajuda da ordem do tempo, assim como as duas vilas aliadas deles. A equipe do Naruto, Da Hinata e mais alguns viram ficar com nós. – informou Hermione.

- Vamos ver então o que os ninjas podem fazer. – Rayan pareceu se animar.

- Falando nisso, nós temos que comprar mais coisas, o chá todo acabou. – falou Hermione. Granger e Lorde Robert saíram para fazer compras.

Naquela mesma noite Naruto e seu time, junto com Hinata e seu time chegaram trazendo mais três times de Konoha e algum outro que eles não conheciam.

- Bom, teremos mais despesas então, mas não se preocupem, Kayle e Artemis juntos poderiam acabar com a fome mundial. – comentou Granger quando voltara das compras.

- Não exagere Granger. Mas agora que temos mais companhia que tal vocês nos ajudarem com uma coisa? – disse Kayle a Hermione.

- O que?

- Decidirmos como serão distribuídas as tarefas do nosso Lar. Como vocês preferem?

- Como isso é tedioso, nem dá pra ver as nuvens aqui... – resmungou Shikamaru.

- Você prefere o que, ver as nuvens agora e ser capturado, ou prefere ficar aqui e continuar vivo? – disse Ino dando um soco nele.

- Certo, mas vamos decidir como? – perguntou Tenten.

- Boa pergunta. Nós somos muitos, nem sei a quanto tempo estamos aqui, mas temos pouca coisa a fazer aqui, apenas o básico de uma casa comum. – comentou Rayan.

- E quem vigiará? Quem vai nos manter informados? Temos muito mais a fazer do que você imagina. – comentou Kai. Nesse ponto ele estava certo, era como cuidar de uma fortaleza.

- E que horas nós vamos comer? – perguntou Chouji

- Porque, vocês não comeram antes de chegar aqui? – perguntou Rayan.

- Comemos, mas já fazem vinte minutos...

- É por isso que você é assim, gordinho.

- Retire o que disse! Eu não sou gordo, só tenho ossos largos!

- Crianças... – interrompeu Kai, todos pararam. – Temos um grande problema aqui.

- Crianças! Quem é você pra falar de nós, um senhor de 100 anos? – falou Ino revoltada.

- Muito mais do que isso. Mas antes que me interrompam de novo, eu estava observando o movimento nas ruas lá fora e percebi uma coisa, o mundo inteiro está tomado por nossos inimigos. Bem, agora mais do que nunca temos que permanecer aqui.

Hiei estava sentado do lado de fora de uma torre em Londres o mundo estava estranho desde que ocorreu a batalha em Roma, isso era coisa daqueles magos estranhos como Kayle. A noite caia lentamente sobre a cidade inglesa e cada vez mais o clima ficava estranho. Hiei podia ver que algo logo aconteceria e que acabaria mal. A cidade estava parada, algo estranho para uma metrópole do século XXI. As ruas vazias davam um pequeno tom sóbrio que contrastava com o crepúsculo, o vento soprava de uma forma calma e o silencio reinava.

Hiei levantou-se, saiu pulando entre os prédios e parou de repente. Vários homens marchavam de todas as direções, homens somente não, Elfos, anões, Youkais, gigantes, centauros e outras criaturas também.

- O que é isso? – Hiei retirou a faixa em sua testa, seu Jagan ampliou sua visão.

Várias catapultas e outras maquinas de guerra estavam armadas, tochas estavam queimando e Hiei tinha certeza de que Londres queimaria aquela noite. Ele movia-se rapidamente, pulando de prédio em prédio até alcançar o hotel onde eles estavam instalados. Entrou por uma janela, e encontrou Kurama sentado em uma poltrona.

- Hiei, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer, use a porta!

- Mas é uma emergência, hoje Londres irá queimar.

- Como assim? – perguntou Kurama arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Tem um exército vindo por todas as direções e com certeza não vieram passar férias aqui.

- Avise a todos e vamos fazer um plano de fuga.

Hiei saiu do quarto, bateu na porta vizinha e Maikalin a abriu.

- Arrumem suas coisas, temos que sair rápido!

No quarto vizinho Yusuke o atendeu e o Youkai mandou que ele se arrumasse também. Alguns minutos depois eles estavam saindo rapidamente até serem parados em um corredor.

- Eu vim buscar vocês, precisamos nos abrigar. – a figura de Marco apareceu e os tele transportou até um lugar bem isolado.

- Onde estamos? - perguntou Miyoru.

- Próximos a Glasgow, na Escócia, aqui é o campo de treinamento de Lorde Robert, meu mestre.

- E onde está seu mestre? – perguntou Yusuke com um tom de quem estava curioso.

- Em Kyoto, cuidando de Kayle e treinando nossas únicas esperanças.

- E quem seriam essas esperanças? – perguntou Hiei.

- Vai me dizer que não sabe? Os lendários Youkais e Kayle.

- Youkais...espere! Você não estaria falando de Tori, Dotler e Rayan? – perguntou Kurama impressionado e assustado.

- E não se esqueça de Kai. Nunca vimos ninguém entre nossos aliados que fosse tão talentoso como um deles. – disse Marco – Mas é claro que vocês não sabiam disso. Quem mandaria alguém com o poder deles embora? – todos sentiram remorso, não foi fácil, mas agora todos eles sabiam que tinham tomado a decisão errada.

Ryan e Dotler treinavam separados dos outros, Havia uma barreira espiritual entre os dois e os outros. Lorde Robert queria treinar primeiro Kayle, Tori e Kai e depois os outros dois Youkais. Rayan testava um novo golpe, muito além do que eles imaginavam que ele conseguiria fazer um dia.

- Dotler, veja como está ficando. – pediu Rayan. Ele concentrou sua energia maligna e fez um sinal com as mãos. – Exército da vida! – ele tocou com a mão direita no chão e com a esquerda empurrou o ar. Vários animais e plantas saíram do chão, posicionaram-se e sumiram.

- Você está muito melhor do que imaginava.

- Só que é um golpe muito difícil, mas essa técnica tem algo especial, me permite usá-la para espionar, atacar, defender e fazer armadilhas. Ter controle com as plantas é muito difícil para mim, mas estou conseguindo controlá-las.

- Então vamos ver o que Lorde Robert irá fazer. – comentou Dotler, Rayan estava um pouco cansado e ofegante.

- Mas e você, como está? Quero dizer, conseguiu melhorar sua técnica?

- Sim, e muito. – respondeu Dotler olhando Rayan atentamente. – Rayan, você está bem?

- Estou, por quê?

- É porque você parece está mal, você está pálido e suando muito.

- Eu estou muito bem, só preciso respirar um pouco mais e...

Rayan não conseguiu terminar de falar. Ele sentiu sua visão escurecer e caiu lentamente. Ouviu algumas vozes, mas não conseguiu entender.

Rayan viu-se quando era uma criança no Makai, estava em um prédio, parecia uma espécie de deposito, vários humanos estavam presos em tubos de respiração artificial, alguns corpos abertos estavam sobre mesas sujas de sangue humano, Rayan podia ver as entranhas dos corpos, seus órgãos internos estavam a mostra. Dois Youkais entram na sala, os dois com uma aparência humana, mas um deles tinha um detalhe especial e muito marcante, era uma cabeça pendurada a seu pescoço, como um pingente.

- O pequeno Rayan está observando os humanos, não chegue muito perto para não se infectar com o mal deles – diz o primeiro.

- Os seres humanos não são brinquedos! – diz Rayan atacando os dois, que desviam facilmente e o seguram.

- Retire o que disse.

- Eles são seres belos e livres!

- Belos e livres? Por causa deles nós estamos aqui, presos no Makai por milhares de anos, eles nos roubaram o direito de nos alimentar da melhor fonte de alimentos que se tem. Prove que você é um de nós, filho, devore um humano e aceite isso, nós somos os predadores e eles presas – diz uma terceira voz que Rayan achou familiar.

- Nunca!

Os dois Youkais começam a bater nele, então o terceiro fala.

- Vá, e nunca volte. E caso nossos caminhos se cruzem, você será destruído.

- Eu voltarei e rasgarei vocês em vários pedaços! Não se esqueça, papai.

Rayan acordou subitamente estava sentado em uma cama. Duas figuras o observavam assustadas, ele as reconheceu como Kagome e Sakura.

- O que aconteceu? Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Calma Rayan, você estava treinando e desmaiou, a Sakura já viu o que você tinha. – falou Kagome. – Você está aqui há três horas. Acho que você estava tendo um pesadelo.

- Vocês ouviram tudo o que eu disse? – perguntou Rayan.

- Pra falar a verdade só a ultima frase. Parecia uma declaração de vingança; - disse Sakura – Sabe, eu e o Naruto tínhamos um parceiro de time que se perdeu por causa de uma vingança.

- Vocês não entendem, nem eu. Eu simplesmente não lembrava disso, eu sei que aconteceu, mas realmente eu não me lembro. Sabe, eu ouvi a voz de meu pai e acho que ela era muito familiar.

- Rayan, é melhor você não pensar nessas coisas, não sei o que foi, mas é melhor você tratar disso depois. – falou Sakura.

- Eu estou com sede. Mas o que acho mais interessante é que foi muito rápido. Eu simplesmente cai. – disse Rayan, ele pegou o copo com água que Kagome lhe trouxe. Bebeu tão rápido que mal sentiu a garganta molhar. – Alguém esteve aqui alem de vocês duas?

- Ah, sim. O Dotler, Artemis, Hermione e quem quase sempre estava aqui era a Cho. – disse Kagome, Rayan corou-se e imaginou Cho olhando para ele, com um olhar desolado e vazio. Sakura mostrou um sorriso, algo do tipo "até que eles formam um belo casal".

- Rayan, você acordou. – disse Dotler entrando no quarto.

- Kagome, Sakura. Deixe nós dois a sós, eu preciso conversar com o Dotler.

- Qualquer coisa chame a gente. – disse Sakura passando pela porta.

- Certo, olhe se não tem ninguém no corredor e feche a porta. – Dotler olhou o corredor, não havia ninguém, ele fechou a porta e voltou para junto de Rayan.

- O que foi, você viu algo importante?

- Sim, eu tenho um palpite sobre quem é meu pai, mas sente-se por favor. E gostaria de pedir que comentasse essa conversa apenas com Tori, Kayle ou Kai. – Dotler olhou Rayan desconfiado, mas fez o que ele pedira, sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Então, quem você acha que é?

- Nosso inimigo, Zagi. Ele me chutou de casa, ele mandou me espancarem, mas ainda não entendi porque ele tem ódio dos seres humanos. Eu pensei um pouco e lembrei-me da voz do clone dele, eu me lembro perfeitamente do que ele disse a nós, eu e Tori: "Tori e Rayan, hoje eu deixo vocês levarem a melhor..." É a mesma voz de meu pesadelo, será que eu não vi o meu passado.

- Rayan, você tem certeza, quero dizer, ele é o nosso inimigo e você sendo filho dele...

- Não me impede de parti-lo ao meio, como eu prometi a ele. E não sei porque, eu acho que vocês tem uma ligação com ele, mas não sei o que poderia ser.

- Está louco, ele matou nossa mãe, o que ele poderia ter com a gente?

- Não sei, mas eu acho que sim.

Tori estava sentado nas escadas que levava para fora dali. Ele observava o mundo com o seu Jagan, os soldados que o exercito inimigo havia juntado faziam um grande estrago e pulverizava quem se interferia. Todas as grandes cidades estavam tomadas, o domínio do mundo estava quase completo, além do mais havia um grande problema. Desde que Zion e Kayle se enfrentaram, o mundo estava em uma guerra civil por causa dos seres que foram arrastados para lá. Também havia guerra entre os que moravam aqui e os que chegaram de repente.

Em resumo, Tori voltou para junto de Kayle e Lorde Robert trazendo as noticias.

- Kayle, Lorde Robert, eu tenho más noticias, o mundo está em guerra civil.

- O que?! – gritou Kayle descrente.

- Sim, por causa dos que foram arrastados a população está louca.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Kayle a Lorde Robert.

- Bem, na realidade não há nada melhor pra fazer do que esperar. Lorde Manuel com certeza está trabalhando nisso. – Lorde Robert falou convicto.

Tori olhou e pensou. Realmente, eles não poderiam controlar quase sete bilhões de pessoas, nem sendo tão poderosos quanto já eram. Logicamente todos eles pretendiam ficar mais poderosos, Tori, Kayle e Kai estavam se destacando demais dos outros guerreiros. Granger atualmente estava envolvido em serviços de campo, Rayan e Dotler estavam tendo dificuldades para controlar seus golpes novos.

Tori andou até Rayan, ele ainda estava parado por causa dos problemas que tivera depois de testar seu novo golpe, ele não treinava há cinco dias. O Youkai metamórfico lia um livro enquanto bebia um pouco de chá.

- Rayan, como está? – perguntou Tori, Rayan ergueu a cabeça e sorriu.

- Estou muito bem. Na verdade já estou pronto, mas Lorde Robert não me deixa lutar contra o Dotler...

- Você quer lutar contra o Dotler, mas por que?

- Para mostrar meu poder a vocês...

- Como assim? Você está escondendo sua verdadeira força? – perguntou Tori um pouco surpreso.

- É claro. – falou Rayan sorrindo.

- Mas, me diz uma coisa... E a Cho, como vocês estão? – perguntou Tori Rayan baixou a cabeça –

- Estamos bem... e...

- Não houve nada depois daquilo em Estocolmo?

- É, você já sabe..

- Rayan, eu tenho uma idéia e acho que você vai gostar...

Na Escócia, Marco estava sentado de frente a um espelho, e alguns segundos Lorde Manuel e Lorde Robert iriam usar os seus para se comunicarem com ele.

A crise mundial fez com que A Ordem do tempo parasse até encontrar uma solução. Marco sabia que Kayle estaria no meio, ele tinha algo que nenhum humano tinha e Marco sempre foi treinado por Lorde Robert para proteger Kayle a todo custo, mesmo ainda não sabendo o porque.

A figura e Lorde Robert apareceu no espelho, Marco fez uma pequena reverencia a ele.

- Boa noite, Marco...

- Boa noite. Aqui é dia, pelo visto Lorde Manuel ainda não apareceu. O que será que ele vai nos falar?

- Acho que é relacionado a Kayle. – respondeu Lorde Robert.

- Sim, Kayle tem algo que só ele sabe... Eu já li vários mitos e fico imaginando, será que Kayle tem haver com algum desses?

- Acho que sim.

- Bom dia senhores... Bem, vamos resolver logo. – falou Lorde Manuel aparecendo. Ele estava na sala do senhor do tempo em Paris. – Bem, temos alguns problemas pequenos, como guerreiros do passado que pararam aqui, mas o pior de todos é que Alexandre, o grande, foi encontrado junto com Dario III próximos a torre Eiffel, por sorte um de nossos agentes escondidos passava por lá bem na hora. Outro problema é que isso aconteceu. – Lorde Manuel mostrou o espaço, dois planetas apareceram, eram Marte e Júpiter. Os dois se colidiram, pois uma energia atingiu Marte e o lançou contra Júpiter e seus doze satélites. Cada um foi sendo destruído rapidamente e seus restos foram lançados em direção a Terra. – Temos 27 dias para parar os milhares de asteróides que estão sendo lançados contra a Terra. E isso aconteceu em várias galáxias. Isso significa que o Universo mudou, tempo e espaço se cruzaram e entraram em colapso.

Marco, junte-se com Bruno, Kayle, Granger e Kai para destruir esses corpos celestes. Lorde Robert, o pessoal que está com você deve encontrar minha filha em Milão.

- Só uma duvida. O que a sua filha está fazendo em Milão? – perguntou Robert.

- Ela está cuidando de algo importante. Diga a Tori, Dotler e Rayan que levem suas armas e tudo o que for possível. Lorde Robert, você irá com eles. Depois disso todos nós nos reuniremos em Glasgow.


	7. O INICIO DO FIM PARTE I: OS SETE CAVALEI

CAPITULO VI:

O INICIO DO FIM PARTE I: OS SETE CAVALEIROS

Tori e Dotler haviam acordado cedo, eram 5:00 da manhã, Tori saiu do navio onde eles estavam escondidos. Lorde Robert os levara até um porto na Itália e de lá eles iriam até Milão. Por estarem sendo caçados por todo o mundo eles ainda precisavam ficar escondidos. Tori e Dotler haviam acordado cedo para tomar o lugar de Rayan e Naruto na vigia.

- Eu estou com muito sono Datebayo... – falou Naruto deixando seu posto.

- Pode ir Rayan... – falou Tori, o Youkai metamórfico respondeu.

- Até parece que você não me conhece...

- Achei que você poderia estar cansado...

Os três Youkais ficaram parados olhando um para o outro, nenhum parecia querer falar, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Tori olhava Rayan, Rayan Dotler e Dotler Tori.

Deram 7 horas, todos já estavam de pé e prontos para partir, eles andariam um pouco até pegarem algumas vans na cidade onde eles estavam.

- Não se preocupem, teremos tempo bom hoje, condições ideais para se viajar rapidamente. – falou Lorde Robert, Rayan sentia o cansaço bater, no meio da viajem ele dormiria. Rayan estava há 27 horas sem dormir, até para um Youkai o peso batia em algum momento. Tori estava tranqüilo, seu ritmo era muito diferente de qualquer outro ali, e todos já sabiam.

- Rayan, você está bem? Faz mais de um dia que você está acordado. – perguntou Cho enquanto eles caminhavam por uma estreita rua.

- Estou, agora eu senti um pouco de cansaço, mas não se preocupe, no caminho eu durmo. Não quero perder um momento da conversa que teremos em Milão.

- Ah, isso é verdade. Parece que a pessoa que iremos encontrar sabe muito mais do que nós.

- Não sei porque, mas acho que isso está ficando cada vez mais confuso... – falou Rayan – No inicio tínhamos apenas que deter Zagi, agora chegamos ao ponto de termos três grandes inimigos, muitos problemas e estarmos próximos da destruição do planeta por corpos celestes...

- Tem razão Rayan, essa história se complicou de mais... Mas mesmo que o pior aconteça, eu sempre serei grata a vocês por me salvarem aquele dia... – comentou Cho, Rayan ficou contente ao ouvir aquilo.

- E eu sempre ficarei feliz em saber que eu fiz a coisa certa aquele dia. – falou Rayan deixando Cho vermelha.



- Bem, chegamos! – falou Lorde Robert, varias vans estavam paradas. Eles entraram e começaram a viajar.

Rayan Sentou-se em uma das janelas, Cho entrou logo atrás e sentou ao seu lado. Rayan encostou a cabeça na janela e adormeceu calmamente.

Milão era uma metrópole comum, mas, atualmente como todas as cidades, estava parada. As pessoas tinham medo de sair na rua e não voltarem. Isso deixava mais difícil de passar despercebido. Reuniões de magos não aconteciam, todos se escondiam onde podiam e faziam o máximo para não serem percebidos. Isso dificultou o trabalho de muitos, mas deu uma ligeira vantagem a uma em especial.

Uma jovem loira estava sentada em uma sacada alta, via o pouco movimento das ruas e esperava um dos maiores mestres da ordem do tempo chegar. Provavelmente eles iriam demorar mais do que o esperado, pois estavam sendo caçados pelos inimigos e não havia como chegarem de tele transporte, pois estavam em um grupo grande.

Ela decidiu levantar-se e esperar um pouco dentro do apartamento que estava. Algumas horas se passaram e ela decidiu almoçar e tomar um banho.

Entrou na banheira após seu almoço e permaneceu por lá alguns longos minutos.

A campainha tocou duas vezes e após isso ela ouviu a porta se abrir. Era quem ela esperava.

Vestiu um Hobe apressadamente e saiu rápido do banheiro, mesmo podendo ser quem ela esperava sempre havia o perigo de ser um inimigo. Passou pelo corredor rapidamente e virou à direita e deparou-se com uma figura conhecida dela. Seus cabelos negros caiam sobre seu corpo escultural, seus olhos azuis brilhavam como o céu.

- Kayle...

- Olá, Emanuelle. É bom te ver. – falou Kayle fitando-a. Após perceber que Emanuelle estava apenas de Hobe, Kayle ficou vermelho e virou-se timidamente.

- Ah... Deixe apenas eu vestir uma roupa e eu já volto. – virou-se e foi até seu quarto. Entrou em seu quarto e abriu o guarda-roupa, vestiu o primeiro vestido que escolheu e o vestiu, não tinha tempo para se preocupar com sua aparência, apenas olhou-se no espelho e penteou os cabelos.

Voltou-se a sala onde Kayle, Marco, Bruno, Granger e outro estavam sentados nos sofás.

- Emanuelle, você está bem? – perguntou Marco.

- Sim Marco, mesmo com muitos problemas estou bem. – respondeu Emanuelle. Ela então olhou o ser que ela não conhecia e logo perguntou. – Você é o Kai não é?



- Sim... – respondeu o Youkai friamente. Emanuelle ficou um pouco assustada.

- Bem, então vocês chegaram antes do grupo de Lorde Robert. Espero que todos estejam bem.

- Sim, eles estão – falou Kai, Emanuelle então ficou intrigada.

- Como você sabe?

- Se Tori, Dotler ou Rayan ficarem em perigo eu saberei...

- Mudando de assunto, como está aqui fora? – perguntou Kayle.

- Ruim, não tem sido fácil espionar, por varias vezes quase fui pega.

- Experimente ter que ficar confinado por causa de algo que você não é culpado...

- Deve ser ruim. Mas olhe pelo lado bom, cada dia mais você está ficando mais poderoso. Acho que se você não fosse tão poderoso nem teria sobrevivido em Roma... Mas o que realmente aconteceu?

- Você não sabe? – perguntou Kayle, Emanuelle balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Na realidade o Youkai Zion e eu usamos as nossas técnicas mais poderosas, então para não deixar que tudo sumisse, o Kai absorveu uma parte, causando apenas uma abertura de barreiras dimensionais...

- Apenas? Isso custou muito caro a muitos...

- Sim, mas custaria caro ao universo se ele não tivesse o feito. Imagine uma desintegração e tempo e espaço. Seria isso que aconteceria se Kai não tivesse absorvido parte do impacto.

- Tem razão...

- Lorde Robert está aqui. – falou Granger.

- Que bom... –falou Emanuelle como se tirasse um peso das costas.

- Olá, Emanuelle. – falou Lorde Robert ao se deparar com ela.

- Lorde Robert, longas foram minhas horas de espera.

- Desculpe-me, é que tivemos problemas, mas Rayan e Tori já os resolveram. – falou Lorde Robert deixando Emanuelle apreensiva.

- Inimigos?

- Sim, mas nada que eles não pudessem resolver facilmente.

- Então tudo bem... Vocês precisam de algo? – perguntou a Lorde Robert.

- Não sei...

- Kayle, me ajuda com alguns salgados que eu consegui?

- Claro – falou Kayle indo com Emanuelle até a cozinha. Emanuelle entrou na frente e Kayle foi logo atrás dela.

- Eu não esperava que aquilo acontecesse. Me desculpe, eu estava apenas preocupada com minha segurança...

- Não se preocupe, poderia ter sido pior... E você deu uma melhorada, sabe... – Emanuelle fechou a cara, como Kayle podia estar sendo tão abusado assim?

- Kayle desde quando você ficou assim? – perguntou Emanuelle.



- Não sei, mas é a pura verdade...

- Kayle...

Tori estava sentado em um sofá, o apartamento de Emanuelle era muito grande, mas ele não pensava nisso. O que será que Zagi estaria fazendo nessa hora?

- Tori!

- Hã?

- Tori, você está bem? – perguntou Kagome.

- Estou, estou muito bem. Só estava pensando...

- Zagi, não é? – perguntou Kagome, Tori confirmou com a cabeça. – Tori eu acho melhor você relaxar e deixar Zagi de lado, temos muitos problemas. Por exemplo, estamos sendo caçados...

- Tem razão, Zagi deve ficar para depois, primeiro tenho que dar um jeito de ajudar Kayle com os exércitos perdidos.

Tori ainda estava preocupado, mas deixou que isso ficasse apenas dentro de seu pensamento.

Ele já não agüentava mais viajar de um lado para outro e apenas lutar com inimigos que nem chegassem aos pés dele. Agora ele estava curioso pra saber o que Emanuelle sabia, talvez ela tivesse uma pista de Zagi.

- Bem, vamos direto ao assunto. Os inimigos estão procurando os sete cavaleiros que podem abrir as portas para o exército perdido. Eles têm uma teoria, eu também acho que faz sentido. Devem ser seres imortais que estão vivos, desde a época de Arkan. Não entendo como, mas o rei deve estar entre nós.

- Me desculpe, mas não há muitas pessoas vivas daquela época, na realidade só há dois Youkais, um deles é Geki e o outro sou eu. – falou Kai. – Então podemos tirar a conclusão de que os sete cavaleiros seriam descendentes e não pessoas vivas.

- Kai, você tem razão, não há como pessoas estarem vivas, todos os imortais morreram na ultima batalha. – comentou Bruno.

- Pelo menos em teoria... – falou Emanuelle.

- Se temos um descendente dos reis, então deveríamos procurá-lo – falou Rayan. Todos balançaram a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu acho que essa é a hora certa... – falou Lorde Robert. – Nós temos algumas evidencias de que um descendente dos reis de Arkan está vivo e na Ordem do Tempo. – terminou Lorde Robert.

- Então temos que encontrá-lo e temos que protegê-lo. – comentou Kai. – Quem seja, eu sou um súdito jurado dele.

- Vocês ficariam assustados se soubessem quem é o suposto descendente...

Horas se passaram, Kai estava esperando que eles fossem logo para a Escócia, mas parece que tinham ainda detalhes para serem acertados. 

Glasgow estava longe, mas eles chegariam rapidamente. Os guardas de Lorde Manuel iriam para tele transportar todos juntos.

- Kai, temos que resolver um assunto importante. – falou Kayle.

- Qual? – perguntou Kai.

- Você deve saber como identificar o descendente dos reis, então espero que você nos ajude.

- Ah...Sim, eu só preciso ver a marca real. Ela aparece apenas no dia do aniversario de 20 anos do descendente. – comentou Kai.

- Então isso significa que podemos demorar anos para encontrá-lo, ou nunca conseguir...

- Isso mesmo. Esse é o grande problema que temos a resolver, realmente teremos muito trabalho daqui a frente. – falou Kai – Se quisermos ganhar essa guerra, não podemos perder mais tempo, temos que achar uma forma de encontrar o descendente dos reis de Arkan.

- E como faremos isso? – perguntou Kayle.

- Vamos encontrar Geki, ele é cego, mas vê onde ninguém pode ver...

Quando chegaram a Glasgow, Lorde Manuel e muitos outros já os esperavam. O frio da Escócia estava deixando a todos com muito frio, já que não houve tempo de pegar muitas roupas antes de partir.

- Tomara que a próxima viajem seja para algum país mais quente... – comentou Dotler.

- Tomara que a próxima viajem seja direto para uma grande luta. – falou Tori.

- Ou melhor, tomara que a próxima viajem seja a ultima – comentou Rayan.

Tori e Dotler saíram, Rayan ficou sentado olhando a janela.

- Ah, vida louca...

- Falando sozinho? – perguntou Maikalin entrando pela porta. Maikalin e os outros já haviam chegado às terras de Lorde Robert.

- Sim, sabe como é, estou pensando nas coisas...

- E essas coisas seriam Cho? - perguntou Maikalin, Rayan ficou vermelho.

- Também. Essa está sendo a pior missão de todas, ir de um lado ao outro atrás de respostas que podem levar anos para serem encontradas...

- Tem razão, você, Tori, Dotler, Kai e Kayle devem estar esgotados.

- Sim, realmente de vez em quando nós desmaiamos durante os treinos, nossos golpes não saem tão forte, mas isso é porque costumamos abusar dos nossos limites...

- Rayan, me diz uma coisa, você acha realmente que há rei de Arkan e toda essa história.

- Não Maikalin, eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza, eu vi os portões do destino, eu vi muita coisa que realmente me faz crer que Arkan tem um descendente real.



- Certo... Rayan, eu vou ver se a Miyoru está bem...

- O que houve com ela? – perguntou Rayan.

- Acho que ficou gripada. – disse Maikalin dando as costas.

Rayan voltou para dentro da mansão. Ele sentou-se em uma poltrona no hall de entrada e focou observando o teto branco.

- As vezes eu gostaria que nada disso tivesse acontecendo, que eu acordasse e estivesse deitado em minha cama, no meu quarto. Eu gostaria de estar no Japão, fazendo missões bobas para o mundo espiritual. – pensou Rayan – Mas já que não pode ser assim eu tenho que encontrar uma forma de ajudar, fazer com que tudo isso acabe bem.

- Rayan. Você está bem? – a voz de Kagome o chamou. Rayan virou-se e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você realmente está parecendo triste...

- Não, não estou triste. Eu tenho algo que eu não sei explicar bem... Minha vontade é que isso fosse apenas um pesadelo e que eu acordasse em Tokyo e nada disso tivesse acontecendo...

- Você não é o único, não é o primeiro e nem o ultimo a sentir isso. – falou Kagome tentando animá-lo.

- Eu sei...

Rayan levantou-se e foi andando sem rumo pelos corredores da mansão. Ele subiu as escadas e foi parar em uma sacada. O céu acinzentado trouxe algumas lembranças a Rayan...

_Flashback_

Rayan tinha catorze anos, era um Youkai despreocupado que havia conhecido Youkais gêmeos, um caso raro. Tori e Dotler estavam se divertindo com algumas Youkais que haviam conhecido na estalagem onde eles estavam. Estavam em uma parte do Makai onde o céu era cinza e tudo era frio, Rayan estava sentado no bar bebendo Whisky, ele pagou e saiu, lá fora estava uma bela Youkai de cabelos azulados.

Rayan encostou-se no parapeito e olhou para ela.

- Olá. – ela disse timidamente.

- Olá – Rayan cumprimentou educadamente.

Ele ficou querendo dizer algo, mas não sabia o que falar. Sua cabeça trabalhava em um ritmo acelerado, mas nada saia de dentro dela. Rayan então resolveu perguntar algo a ela, mas a Youkai saiu na frente dele.

- Você com certeza não é daqui de onde você vem?

- Venho de Gandara, estou há alguns meses viajando com meus companheiros. – disse Rayan normalmente.

- Gandara, a capital do Makai?

- Isso mesmo, estamos procurando um assassino, seu nome é Zagi. Ouviu falar? – perguntou Rayan.



- Não, mas meu pai deve ter visto. Não faz muito tempo que eu voltei após passar a maior parte da minha vida fora. Mas eu gostaria de conhecer Gandara. Dizem ser uma cidade fantástica.

- Bom, eu não sei, vivi lá a vida inteira, então pra mim ela é igual sempre. – falou Rayan sorrindo.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou a Youkai.

- Rayan. E o seu?

- Natsume. – falou ela dando um sorriso tímido.

Rayan então imaginou se ela não estaria dando brechas para ele.

- Então Natsume, quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Rayan interessado.

- Treze... E você?

- Catorze.

- Natsume tem gente esperando no saguão! – gritou uma voz lá de dentro.

- É meu pai, eu tenho que ir ajudar, mais tarde a gente se encontra aqui mesmo. – falou a Youkai saindo.

O coração de Rayan disparou, ela parecia ser tão doce e ele havia gostado muito dela.

Ele não ia fazer absolutamente nada até Natsume poder encontrá-lo ali. Rayan subiu para seu quarto e dormiu durante o resto da tarde, já a noite ele foi novamente lá fora, Natsume já o esperava.

_Fim do Flashback_

- Rayan! – alguém o retirou de suas lembranças. Uma voz conhecida dele. – Está na hora do almoço.

- Tudo bem Tori, eu já vou.

Rayan desceu as escadas, estava na hora de voltar ao presente e treinar para garantir um futuro

Alguns dias a frente Emanuelle acordou, era de manhã cedo. O vento frio do norte batia na janela coberta pela geada. As nuvens cobriam o céu escocês, mais um dia cinzento começava.

Ela olhou-se no espelho do quarto, foi ao banheiro, escovou os dentes, voltou, trocou de roupa e saiu. Essa era a melhor hora para praticar alguma coisa. Olhou para a outra cama, Cho ainda dormia.

Saiu de seu quarto, foi para fora e observou quatro seres treinando: Kayle, Tori, Dotler e Kai. Lorde Robert estava os observando de longe. Mais longe Rayan e Marco se confrontavam e o Youkai parecia levar a melhor.

- Bom dia Emanuelle. – falou Lorde Robert ao olhá-la

- Bom dia Lorde Robert. Eu que acordei tarde? – perguntou Emanuelle, ela achava que talvez fosse mais tarde.

- Não. Nós que estamos acostumados a acordar muito cedo. Ainda são seis da manhã. Espere que eu arrumo algo para você fazer.

- O que?



- Algo básico para aquecer. Marco está ótimo, junte-se aos outros! – Lorde Robert gritou ao discípulo. – Rayan, vem me ajudar!

Rayan desapareceu e reapareceu ao lado de Emanuelle.

- Olá Emanuelle.

- Olá Rayan.

- Rayan, defenda-se dela. Não ataque, apenas defenda. – falou Lorde Robert.

- Vamos ver do que você é capaz! – falou Rayan em tom de desafio.

Emanuelle foi em direção a ele, Rayan pulou para trás e esperou o chute que ela daria. Desviou a perna de Emanuelle e pulou por cima dela. Emanuelle virou atirando duas bolas de fogo.

- Nada mal. Eu já vi algumas falhas em seus movimentos, sorte sua eu não ser seu inimigo. – comentou Rayan.

- Então veja isso – Emanuelle concentrou energia, fechou a mão direita, fazendo com que o solo ficasse magnetizado e Rayan fosse preso. O Youkai sorriu.

Emanuelle conjurou uma labareda contra Rayan, ele apenas jogou o tronco para o lado e desviou-se tranquilamente do golpe. Rayan conseguiu se mover, ele fez com que Emanuelle ficasse com uma expressão de quem não acreditava.

- Você está bem acima da média. – Rayan sumiu e reapareceu silenciosamente atrás de Emanuelle – Mas eu faço parte de um grupo seleto, muito menor do que aquele em que você se encontra.

- Eu nem tenho como lutar contra você. Você é muito poderoso para mim. – falou Emanuelle.

- Ainda bem que você conhece seu limite, eu não queria machucar esse rostinho lindo. – falou Rayan em tom de provocação. Emanuelle olhou com raiva para a provocação dele.

- Quem você acha que é? – perguntou Emanuelle em tom de desafio.

- Um Youkai que quer apenas brincar com você – respondeu Rayan em tom sínico. - Não se preocupe, para seu azar eu tenho outros interesses.

- E o que faz você pensar que eu estaria gostando de você?

- É normal as mulheres gostarem de mim - falou Rayan e depois riu – Como se isso fosse verdade...

- Ainda bem que você assume...

Tori estava olhando o horizonte com seu Jagan, procurava um meio de encontrar alguém que precisasse de ajuda. O garoto Hans havia se perdido e Tori tinha muitas perguntas para fazer a ele, mas sem ele nada podia ser respondido.



Kayle apareceu na sacada onde ele estava, parecia que ele sabia o que Tori pensava. O mago parou ao lado do Youkai, olhou na mesma direção que ele e falou.

- Temos que encontrar o garoto, ele sabe mais do que imagina...

- Como você sabia que eu pensava nisso? – perguntou Tori intrigado.

- Sinceramente... Não faço a mínima idéia.

- Quem sabe não é uma ligação paranormal? – perguntou Tori, Kayle deu boas risadas.

- Quem diria que um Youkai seria tão engraçado? – perguntou Kayle.

- Kayle, você ainda tem que melhorar muito...

- Eu sei, só estava tentando aprender um pouco...

- Sabe no que eu estava imaginando? Lorde Robert sabe quem é o descendente dos reis, será que ele irá nos mandar atrás dele?

- Acho que sim. Logo ele deve nos enviar atrás dele.

Os dois foram interrompidos por Emanuelle, ela chegou rapidamente e logo falou.

- Temos que ir a Paris, a sede da ordem está sob um poderoso ataque. Vamos todos, até Lorde Robert. Para a surpresa de todos, nossos três grandes inimigos foram até lá. Pode ser uma grande armadilha para nos pegar, mas precisamos ir.

- Até que em fim, Zagi... – disse Tori. Um brilho mortal queimava em seus olhos.

- Então vamos logo. – falou Emanuelle.

Após tanto tempo havia chegado a hora que Tori esperava, era hora do reencontro com Zagi.


End file.
